<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Incan Vampire by latrunkster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753535">The Incan Vampire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/latrunkster/pseuds/latrunkster'>latrunkster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Incan Mythology, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, South American Mythology, Telepathy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/latrunkster/pseuds/latrunkster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a school trip to Peru, a broken Bella Swan falls into an Incan ruin that transforms her into a new species of purple-eyed vampire. Upon waking she feels three bonds pulling her in different directions—what, or who, are they? How will the vampire world respond to the mystery she is?</p><p>Post-NM AU, with an eventual lesbian polyamorous relationship. Takes inspiration from the cultures, legends, and myths of indigenous South America. Contains some Spanish dialogue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bella Swan/Kachiri/Jane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Supeya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dying from exposure, lost in the Andean jungles of Peru, was certainly not the way I had expected to go.</p><p>It was three months ago in history class that I first got a newsletter about the trip. And that was only a month after... <em>they</em> left. I embraced the idea of getting away, because traveling was what pathetic me always seemed to do to get away from my problems. First mom, and now everything that was Forks. I really couldn't stand it anymore. I hoped the trip would help me forget, move on, by seeing how much else was still out there.</p><p>And sure enough, the beginning of the trip had been amazing. From the air at one point I swore I could see both the Atlantic and Pacific oceans at the same time. The eventual bus ride to Machu Picchu was an experience, passing through modern indigenous villages and the forests teeming with life. When I stepped out of the bus with the rest of my class, I could feel in my bones how special this place was. The low pressure of altitude, the exhilaration of fresh air in my lungs, air with a musky fragrance about it. The clouds were below us instead of above us; I felt as if I were walking on them.</p><p>I vaguely heard the teacher lecturing about the provenance about this place, but I mostly tuned him out. Not because he was wrong, but because no lecture from your history teacher could ever compare to seeing it with your own eyes. We ascended the cool stone steps, and I ran my hand along the low walls of the ruins. Damp earth mixed with stone; on each step of the structure was a small plot of dirt which was filled with grass. I knew implicitly that this was where something was grown, perhaps crops or ornamental flowers to decorate this citadel of Incan civilization. I couldn't imagine being an Incan ruler or noble who retreated here after the Spanish arrived. It was such a different time, and I knew this stonework here was only a glimpse of it all. In the back of my mind I started wondering if any vampires still around had seen this place in its prime, but I dismissed the thoughts quickly—I was here to get away from all that.</p><p>"Bella! Come here with us!" The class was spreading out to canvas the top terrace, and Angela was calling for me to follow her and the group to one end of it. I moved to follow them to a cylindrical stone structure with an entrance facing back toward the citadel. I hovered outside the entrance as they entered the small unroofed space.</p><p>In the center was an ornate stone pedestal.</p><p>"I wonder if they sacrificed people here," Mike said with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>"Eww!" Jessica was grossed out.</p><p>"The Aztecs were the ones who sacrificed people you dork," Angela scolded him.</p><p>"Hey Bella, would you like to get up here for us," Eric said jokingly, patting the top of the pedestal with his hand.</p><p>I sighed, shook my head, and leaned back against the terrace wall.</p><p>A wall which then disappeared.</p><p>I fell backwards, plunging into darkness. I stopped with my face in dirt I couldn't see. Pitch blackness. I hadn't moved too far, so I moved back to where I felt I had come through, but all I could feel was a smooth stone wall. Had it been some kind of door? I pushed against the stone all around me, but none of it budged! "Angela, Jess, Mike, Eric!" I screamed with every bit of my lungs, waited there at the door, but heard nothing back. My cell phone had no reception whatsoever.</p><p>I sat there for a while, I'm not sure how long. Passage of time was immeasurable when all I had was a vague sensual recollection of how long I had been breathing, how long my heart had been thumping under my breast, how long the humming quiet pervaded my ears, how long the darkness stained itself upon my vision.</p><p>When my hip bones ached from sitting on the hard stone, and my throat burned in thirst, and my bowels rumbled in hunger, I knew that no help was coming. Timidly I stood up, gasping in pain as I bonked my head against the ceiling. Ignoring the pain I started walking into the darkness to explore the chamber I found myself in. I wasn't feeling faint, so I had plenty of oxygen, which meant there was some way out right?</p><p>Not even ten paces into the darkness, I found the floor to be missing as I took my next step. I fell head over heels into the unknown crevice. It was a long fall, until I started feeling water splashing onto me and a smooth stone against my back. It was as if I were in a water slide, but I didn't have much time to enjoy the experience as I was too occupied with just not getting water into my lungs. The ride finished with a deep-water splash as I felt the water consume me.</p><p>I was not a poor swimmer, or so I thought. But my heart was hammering away, I had already been short on breath and probably already had water in my lungs, and I didn't know up from down. I could feel the pressure of the rushing torrent still pushing me through the groundwater. I knew I didn't have long, but I didn't know what to do.</p><p>I vaguely recollected that to tell what way was up, I had to look at which way the bubbles floated. I saw them so, and reoriented myself in the water.</p><p>Wait, I <em>saw </em>them? <em>How can I see them if there's no—</em></p><p>Light! I saw it! With a breaststroke I swam toward it; it looked like a hole in the ceiling of the cave, an opening to the outside world. I kept swimming even as my lungs burned with the primal need for oxygen. My form faltered in panic, and my lungs twisted in pain as I neared the surface. But then the opening was only an opening to another entire body of water—I still had a ways to the surface. I kicked off the bottom, and I broke into the open air.</p><p>I breathed in deeply over and over again, hyperventilating. My vision was noisy and fuzzy. Almost as all-consuming as my need for oxygen was my amazement that my klutz self hadn't managed to get myself stuck in the water. Normal me would have caught my foot in a root or something or got stuck wedged between rocks.</p><p>But now I had a new problem. I was floating down a river, and had been for several minutes while I tried to catch my breath. A river in the jungle—was this a part of the Amazon? <em>Are there—don't think about it—piranhas—shoot. Or crocodilians? Stop!</em></p><p>Once I felt recovered enough, I started swimming toward the riverbank even as the current kept pulling me downriver. When I stepped onto the muddy bank, I realized my right shoe was missing.</p><p>I knew I had to have gotten my foot stuck on something. <em>When can I get a break?</em></p><p>I didn't know where to go now. All around me were the sights and sounds of jungle. I couldn't see even five yards into the dense foliage. I resolved that it made the most sense to travel back upriver, make my way back to Machu Picchu. It couldn't be that far, right?</p><p>So that's what I did; I walked while keeping the river on my left, and I focused on where I was stepping. I didn't want to step onto a snake, or a nest of fire ants, or a poisonous frog, or—<em>stop thinking about it!</em></p><p>It started raining. Even this far from Forks, I couldn't get away from it.</p><p>The river forked.</p><p>The river <em>forked.</em></p><p>I decided to take the right fork, as I was already on that side and wouldn't have cross the river. If I didn't find anything I could always double back.</p><p>Just a few minutes upriver, and across the river, I saw a stone ruin on the hillside. Was I near Machu Picchu again? I decided to cross the river to get a closer look. The river wasn't as wide here so it was easier to cross.</p><p>The stone was covered in mossy growth. On the stones framing the entrance to the ruin, were engraved patterns depicting masses of people being brought forth before a ruler, each of them slain before him. I shivered at the sight of it. I vaguely wondered, had any archaeologist even discovered this place? Or was I the first one here after the Inca were gone?</p><p>As soon as I stepped through the entrance, the entrance closed behind me! Was this entire place trying to get me killed? There was no ceiling in the cylindrical ruin, so I could still climb out right?</p><p>Then the floor started moving. <em>Okay, what the fuck.</em></p><p>The floor receded toward the walls, disappearing beneath me. It was like something out of an Indiana Jones movie. I clutched the slightly protruding stones on the walls, trying to not fall into the pit that had opened beneath me. I couldn't see what was down there.</p><p>But you know me, unathletic Bella, the one who couldn't get a grip. I plummeted into the darkness. I heard a loud audible crack as my head hit the stone bottom. Pain flashed through me, and my vision flashed white. I tried moving but found that nothing was responding.</p><p>I'm paralyzed.</p><p>I'm going to die here.</p><p>Dying like this, lost in the Andean jungles of Peru, was certainly not the way I had expected to go.</p><p>But then I felt stones shifting somewhere beneath me, and something I couldn't see snapped at the breaking of some tension.</p><p>Water started pouring through the sides of the chamber. But there must have been something in that water, as when it reached the back of my head, a hot burning sensation started flowing through me. I felt like I was lit aflame, with every cell in me burning. Then a new, darker liquid started pouring forth, filling the chamber. When the coppery taste hit my tongue, I instantly recognized it as blood. The fluids swarmed around and through me, engulfing me, as the sun overhead bore down onto me with all its intense radiosity. I felt like a clear void to the fluid and light, letting it imbue and fill me.</p><p>Then everything went black.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>I woke with a start. I was somehow still alive, and... underwater? How did I not drown while I was out? And it's water—where did the blood go?</p><p>I waited for my lungs to start burning, but they never did.</p><p>And so I stayed there in the water, I was so stunned.</p><p>I didn't need to breathe anymore, I realized.</p><p>Why not? <em>Am I vampire now or something?</em> I couldn't think of any other explanation. Or maybe I was just dead, and I was a ghost or spirit haunting the place.</p><p>There was this too—I could see through the murky water, to see the walls of the chamber fine, even though the ceiling was now covered. There was no light. Which meant I was seeing in the dark.</p><p>I could hear things too. The chirps of birds, the burrowing of insects, the flow of water in the nearby river. But I was under the ground!</p><p>I felt something inside me, an instinct perhaps, pulling me in three directions. The strongest pull was toward one side of the chamber, but upon reaching it, nothing happened. I needed to get out of this chamber.</p><p>The ceiling had been open before, why was it closed now? There was a stone slab covering it.</p><p>I swam up, kicking off from the bottom, and before I knew it I had crashed through the stone into the open air.</p><p>My senses were overwhelmed: the cacophony of thousands of birds singing, millions of insects buzzing, thousands of fish and yes, crocodilians, swimming, billions of fronds and leaves whipping in the wind; the sight of billions of rain droplets, kaleidoscopes of colors on all the flora and fauna, the billion-boubled whitewash in the river; the blend of billions of scents and fragrances pervading the windy air above the canopy.</p><p>Above the canopy.</p><p>
  <em>I am floating!</em>
</p><p>Then I noticed them; about me, pouring from my glowing skin were dark, wispy clouds. They formed up behind me, forming a pair of flapping misty wings. I willed them to stop, and so they did, and I landed softly in the jungle. The dark clouds disappeared.</p><p>I instantly blurred to the river, and looked down into it to see my reflection. Despite the fun-house-mirror quality of it, what I saw looking back at me was unmistakable; my eyes were purple, my skin was flawless, my hair a wispy cherry-blonde.</p><p>Purple eyes, and I can fly? Is that a power? When do vampires have purple eyes? Am I a vampire, or...?</p><p>My throat was burning.</p><p>I tried drinking the water.</p><p>And then I gagged it back out. But then again I wasn't sure if I couldn't drink it; the water was probably contaminated and I was just sick, right?</p><p>Then with my sense of smell I quickly tracked down a tree of fruit. The fruit looked like bananas, or were they called plantains? I picked one and peeled it, and took a bite into the fruity flesh.</p><p>I gagged that out too.</p><p><em>Perhaps I should try some me</em><em>a</em><em>t?</em> I tracked down what smelled like a large animal and tried sneaking up on it. I stepped slowly through the brush, avoiding brushes against the foliage as I got closer. When I saw it, I vaguely recognized it as a tapir; it looked like a cross between a pig and and a small elephant. I was soon standing right next to it. Had it not smelled me? I moved slowly into its vision, but there was still no reaction. It still busied itself digging into the dirt, for bugs I suspected. Then I tried waving my arms in front of it.</p><p>As soon as I had done that to get its attention, the tapir squealed in terror and bolted into the brush.</p><p>Why did it take so long to notice me?</p><p>I chased it in a blur and twisted its neck, killing it.</p><p>Okay, what next for meat? Skin it, cook it over a fire?</p><p>Before I could even think about how to make the fire, I plunged my hand into the corpse's side and start pulling away the leathery skin.</p><p>Then that sweet albeit gamey scent graced itself upon my sense of smell.</p><p>It was then that I knew, that what I really needed was the blood. I was a vampire.</p><p>It's funny, I had wanted to become one, to be with Edward forever. But not like this, alone in the unknown.</p><p>Resigned to my fate, I pulled the animal to my face, and I began lapping up the delicious blood. After draining it dry and feeling my throat sated, I pondered what to do next.</p><p>I still felt the pulls, forces inside my urging me to go in different directions. The feeling tore at my gut as much as the thirst had. The strongest pull was in a southeast direction. I knew the compass directions based on the direction the sun was moving. The other pulls were toward the north-northwest and northeast directions, but weren't as strong or... urgent, I felt. I still wasn't sure about being a vampire, but I knew I couldn't focus on anything else until I found what this pull was...</p><p>How long would it take for me get wherever it was I needed to go? Running at my full vampire speed, how quickly could I cross a continent? What if I needed to swim across the ocean? Call me a human, but sharks still sounded scary.</p><p>Going southeast, I knew from geography, I would run through Bolivia and then Paraguay, perhaps into Brazil.</p><p>The only way to learn anything more was to start running.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Not even five minutes into the run I had already gone several miles, and a new scent happened upon my nose. The faint smell was sweet and... delicious.</p><p>No, I told myself. I had to maintain control.</p><p>But I had already shown control, right? Wouldn't most newborns have already descended into a feral blood rage? And I had just drank my fill. Maybe I could see who it was... just to see.</p><p>I diverted my path and raced toward the human.</p><p>It was a fisherman rowing a canoe down a small river.</p><p>The man saw me standing on the river bank, "Supay!" he screeched and gasped in terror, and start paddling furiously.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>It was all a blur, until I found myself on the shore with the man's drained body beneath me. No... NO!</p><p>I kept on running away, just like I always did.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>I wasn't Bella anymore. I couldn't be. <em>Bella isn't a vampire. Bella is not a murderer. Bella is not a monster who succumbs to her nature.</em> I wasn't Bella Swan. I wasn't Isabella Swan either... I am just what I am now.</p><p>'Supay', the man had said. What did that mean? I thought it logical and fitting for this to be a new name, perhaps. It had to mean something. I had to mean something.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>I was grateful for the fact that I didn't sweat anymore; it was a saving grace here in the rainforest. I had been running for hours on end, leaping over hills and rivers, canopy to canopy. Perhaps I could have flown, but I didn't really know how to control that yet. The pull I felt was getting stronger, even when I took a break just to catch the sights. Was the pull approaching me too? What else could feel what I feel?</p><p>As I leaped over the next river, I heard rapid steps approaching at amazing speed... vampire speed, I realized. <em>Shit, what do I do?</em></p><p>If the vampire was more powerful than me, I probably couldn't outrun it... best to face it. I jumped back across the river to give myself more reaction time should it think to jump me. Then I waited.</p><p>The vampire, a female, appeared at the other side of the river. We quickly looked each other over.</p><p>The female had red eyes, dark skin, long black hair, indigenous complexion, and was wearing animal skins. Bearing her teeth, she was braced in a combat position, ready for anything.</p><p>I knew I looked terrible and threatening to her. Purple eyes, blood-stained shirt, torn up jeans, no shoes (not that I needed them anymore). My instinct told me to, like her, get ready in a defensive pose, but I overrode it and stood straight up, with my palms forward in an innocent gesture.</p><p>Then an image popped into my mind, one where I was surrounded by fields of roaring fire. It was intruding upon my mind; I pushed it away, somehow.</p><p>The vampire was growling now, as if it knew what happened in my mind. Vampire gifts?</p><p>The vampire leaped across the river toward me.</p><p>I fell back, retreating upriver to try to outrun it. But I didn't hear it following me.</p><p>I stopped, turned back. The vampire was standing where I once was, looking around furiously in all directions. Did it not notice where I had run off to? Was I actually so fast as to confuse another vampire?</p><p>I cautiously reapproached, taking silent steps closer and closer. Soon I was but three yards away as the vampire continued in its ready pose, trying to sense me. <em>Is it blind, am I invisible, or am I just going crazy?</em></p><p>Then I heard more vampires approaching, two of them. The pull I felt was getting stronger and stronger, exponentially so. Unable to resist it now, I leaped across the river, and dashed through the jungle, toward the pull.</p><p>Toward one of the two vampires, I realized as I crashed into it. We crashed onto the jungle floor together. I held onto it tightly, not wanting to let go. Then I put my hands on its shoulders, as I pulled back to look into its dark red eyes.</p><p><em><b>Mine!</b></em> The pull exploded! We both gasped as we recognized each other. I could see my own eyes, nearly black now, reflected in her own now black eyes. I didn't know what this was, but this was amazing! She was amazing! She smelled finer than all the billions of scents I had smelled in the jungle!</p><p>Then there was a screeching hiss as the goddess was torn from my grasp, and I was kicked hard in my side, pushing me through the air to crash into a tree.</p><p>I let out my own shrieking hiss! The goddess be mine! I got up and instantly assessed the situation: the other two vampires were dragging the goddess away from me. They're all yelling each other in a language I didn't understand. The goddess was resisting them, trying to get back to me.</p><p>I pushed them away instinctively, somehow, as they loss their grip on the goddess and flew backwards. My goddess and I raced back together; I held her tightly. The other vampires were soon to be upon us, so I jumped us into the air.</p><p>In the air like this, with this goddess before me, I felt as if I was floating in heaven. We just kept looking at each other, mesmerized in the other's eyes.</p><p>I faintly heard the other two vampires jumping beneath us, but they couldn't reach the height at which my now beating shadow wings were keeping us aloft.</p><p>I held her tightly by the waist, and she wrapped her legs around me, and held my shoulders with her hands. What to say to this goddess? Is there anything she would understand? And she feels the pull too, right?</p><p>"Kachiri," she said to me. What did she mean?</p><p>"Kachiri," I repeated.</p><p>She tapped herself and nodded, saying again "Kachiri," with a smile. Then she tapped me.</p><p>"Supaya," I decided to say, feminizing the word that man had said to me. We are exchanging names.</p><p>"Supaya," she repeats with a wide smile. Then she says something in a language I don't understand.</p><p>I shake my head, at which she furrows her brows in concern.</p><p>"¿Supaya, habla usted Español?"</p><p>Spanish! And I noticed she used the formal you, such was her reverence. I think back to my classes back in Phoenix. "Un poco, sí, pero prefiero inglés."</p><p>"Volamos!" Kachiri said as she looked back at the ground. "¿Cómo?"</p><p>She's asking how we're flying... I tried to come up with the words. "No sé. Yo he... sido vampira por menos que un día." I try to tell her I've been a vampire for less than a day.</p><p>Her eyes widen, and she hums in understanding. "Eso no importa," she says, "porque ahora la tengo usted. Mia cónyuge." She looks at me nervously.</p><p>I didn't know that last word she said. "¿Que signífica cónyuge?"</p><p>"Que yo y usted amaremos para siempre."</p><p>"No!" I pushed her away. <em>I can't believe... the instinct, the pull had been controlling me</em>. Now that I knew what it was, I wanted to get as far away from it as possible. The rational part of me rejected the instincts which told me to hold onto her for dear life. I couldn't trust a vampire like that again. Not again.</p><p>Before she even hit the ground, Kachiri was dry sobbing. The other two vampires grabbed her and ran off with her in their arms.</p><p>My instinct screamed at me to chase them, to take back what's mine, but now that I knew what the instinct really was, I resolved to fight it. He had been controlling too, I couldn't... be controlled by this instinct, or subject someone else to it.</p><p>I stayed there in the air, like this.</p><p>The pull grew weaker and weaker, fortunately, as Kachiri and her... coven went away.</p><p>I didn't know what to do anymore.</p><p>I couldn't go back my friends, if I could call them that, in Peru. I couldn't go back to Forks, not like this... I would be too different, and I doubted that I could maintain control and not kill... no. I couldn't go back.</p><p>I couldn't go looking for them. Why would I? Revenge?—no, I am not like that.</p><p>What other vampires do I know of—they said they had cousins in Alaska, and the Volturi, where were they? Italy?</p><p>I didn't know if I even wanted to see other vampires, especially so soon.</p><p>What else was there for me to do? <em>Am I </em><em>to j</em><em>ust idle here, subsisting here in the </em><em>A</em><em>mazon, never to contact another soul?</em></p><p>I felt wetness upon my cheeks. I was crying. <em>So vampires can cry, or is it just me?</em></p><p>I kept learning more things about myself. Perhaps that was something I could focus on. Self-learning, self-improvement. Like now, I was flying; how fast could I fly, how far? How often do I need to feed? What was is this power of invisibility I seem to have? How do I control all of this, control me? I was the only one I would allow to control me. Myself. I needed control.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chaotic Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later, I found myself a ways southwest, in what I guessed to be the Bolivian Andes. Here the biomes were stratified where entirely different ecosystems could be found within the span of a mile. It was all rather beautiful; I could fly in the air and see it all.</p><p>I found that flying took no effort; I simply thought in the direction I wanted to go, and my misty shadow-wings appeared and carried me in that direction. It was automatic, as if I were controlling another limb. I found it easy and relaxing to now simply fly around, even at low elevation, instead of running across the ground. Unless I smelled any humans—when I smelled them, I instantly turned around in the opposite direction. I couldn't tempt myself like last time.</p><p>My power of invisibility, I learned was instinctual. If I subconsciously wanted to be hidden, I was so, to the point that even the sounds and scents I emitted were masked from animals' senses. I could stand next to a leopard, screaming with all the volume of my venom-laced diaphragm, and it wouldn't hear a thing.</p><p>I still felt the pulls in the three directions. I had found that one of them, Kachiri, was supposed to be my mate. Did that mean the others were mates too? How did that make any sense?</p><p>Some of the pulls were moving though. The one I knew to be Kachiri, I felt her move north, such that she was now east of me. It felt strong and was becoming harder and harder to ignore. The one I had felt toward the northeast, I now felt from the west; it had faded on one side and reappeared on the other, I suppose whoever it was had traveled to the other side of the world? The one that was north-northwest was still there, but slightly stronger than before.</p><p>I enjoyed the scenery here, night and day. In the night sky I could see all the stars and planets; I could spot individual boulders and spacecraft on the moon. I could see the arms of the international space station as it flew by.</p><p>But all beauty dies with time... and I think the pulls I felt were starting to get into my head. I would find myself instinctively heading toward one of them, before realizing what I was doing and snapping out of it. They wouldn't leave me alone.</p><p>Perhaps I could find a real, rational reason to go see on of them, instead of the idleness. I was right before, that Bella didn't want revenge. But I wasn't Bella, and she didn't really need revenge... she needed closure. She needed to show them what happened to their precious Bella, to show them that she didn't need them anymore, just as they hadn't needed her. They thought this was the best for her? Well, look how it turned out. Bella was just a supernatural magnet, wasn't she.</p><p>Still... the thought of facing them alone, I didn't know how they would react. Would they react like that other vampire did, attacking me on sight? Could I stand to fight all seven of them at once? I didn't know.</p><p>And the purple eyes... if I went out there, everyone vampire or not would realize there was something different about me. What if the Volturi heard of this?</p><p>My safest option, if I wanted to get help from other vampires, was to find some who weren't well-connected with the rest of the vampire world... vampires like that coven here, in the jungle. Kachiri.</p><p>Accepting that I couldn't ignore the pull forever, and that I needed help, I started my way eastward.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>When I found the three of them, what I saw was both heartbreaking and repulsive.</p><p>Kachiri was siting down curled up on herself, leaning against a tree, dry-sobbing. Had she stopped ever since I left her?</p><p>And the smell of warm human blood was in the air; if Kachiri wasn't there for me to focus on, I probably would have descended into a blood rage. There was blood because the other two vampires were holding a human captive... they had cut the man's wrist, and held his arm out to Kachiri, trying to coax her into feeding.</p><p>That's when it really hit me... these people were human drinkers. Murderers. Did I really want them to help me?</p><p>Kachiri kept looking up in my direction; she was probably feeling the pull, even though I was invisible.</p><p>I sneaked in a circle around them, and Kachiri's eyes widened as she sensed the pull move with me. She stood up, still ignoring the pitiful human, and started walking toward me, using the pull as her compass. She said something in that language of theirs.</p><p>And then they were all facing my direction, with the other two vampires in front growling in my direction.</p><p>At this, Kachiri let out a hiss, and spoke at them in angry tones, berating them I guessed. She shoved her way between them, looking toward me with hope in her eyes.</p><p>I willed myself visible, and all of them gasped as I appeared before them. The other two were growling, but Kachiri took slow, cautious steps towards me, as if she were afraid of spooking me. She stopped when I took a step backward, signaling that she was close enough.</p><p>"Supaya?" she called out with an existential hope, almost as if she were wondering if I was really there.</p><p>"Kachiri," I said back. She wasn't frowning anymore, but wasn't smiling either.</p><p>"Lo siento... por hacer lo que hice... y por lo que mi familia hizo," she apologized for what happened when they last met. I wasn't expecting that at all. That isn't something <em>they</em> would ever do... they would just make excuses about how it was their nature.</p><p>And yet... in accordance with their nature, the vampires before me were human-drinkers. I took another step back. "Gracias por esos sentimientos," I said carefully, diplomatically. And then I tried to explain myself and why I was so skittish of other vampires, "Antes de ser vampira, yo ja sabía de vampiros... conocía una familia de vampiros, y ellos... me dejaron morir." <em>They</em> really had done a number on me.</p><p>At this the vampire growled, and with all three of them growling at me now, I instantly thought it best to get out of there. And so I turned invisible and ran.</p><p>"No!" She said desperately. I stopped and looked back; she was dry-sobbing again. In a stern tone she said something to the other vampires, who then took the human and ran away in the opposite direction, leaving Kachiri and I alone.</p><p>I reappeared, but only at the distance I had run to, many yards away.</p><p>"No la quiero atacar a usted," she clarified. "No podría hacer eso. Solo estaba enojado al escuchar que alguien la lastimó." Oh, so she was feeling protective, and that was why she growled? Was the mate bond so controlling of her already?</p><p>"No se necesita protegerme," I said, telling her she didn't need to be like that.</p><p>"No," she said, "Está bien si no me ama, pero déjame amarla." She still wanted to love me, even if it were unrequited.</p><p>"No!" I said louder than she did, "No quiero amor. El vampiro quien me dejó morir dijo lo mismo a mi." I couldn't bear to be loved again.</p><p>She stifled herself from growling again, I noticed. "Oh, lo siento. Entonces... ¿por qué está aquí?"</p><p>I struggled to know what to say now. It made so much sense before, coming here, but now I was so confused. I don't want love, but I still want her?</p><p>I didn't want to be alone anymore. "Aún no quiero amor, pero... necesito ayuda y... no quiero estar sola, no más... por favor."</p><p>She nodded in understanding, and held a placating stance. It was working; I was beginning to feel more comfortable now that she was the only one here.</p><p>"Camina conmigo," I say and gesture her forth, "Ven aquí."</p><p>She walked slowly, making no sudden movements, to my side, but not so close. And so we walked into the jungle, with about three yards' distance between us.</p><p>"Pues, Kachiri, cuantos años tienes?" I asked about her age, seeking to learn about her more.</p><p>"No sé exactemente, pero mi familia y yo recordamos el tiempo antes de los españoles y portugués."</p><p>"Wow," I say surprised, "Eso sería... por lo menos... five hundred años. Cinco cien." I didn't remember the higher numbering system. "¿Entiendes, hablas inglés?"</p><p>"Yes, a little, no much," she said in her accent.</p><p>"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? Tu familia."</p><p>"Ellas van a querer asegurarse de que estoy bien, pero de lo contrario tenemos todo el tiempo que necesita," she said smiling. She really wanted to be with me.</p><p>"Y si necesite muchos años contigo?" I didn't know how long I would need her for.</p><p>"Si lo permite, me quedaré consigo para siempre, incluso si no somos cónyuges," she said, willing to be my friend forever.</p><p>"Gracias, a mi me gusta tu compañerismo," I said, smiling back. "Vamos," I said, as I moved to reach for her hand. I knew I would be hesitant to share more of myself with her, but I was glad still to have a semblance of a friend.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>It wasn't too long before we got into an argument. It was a matter of diet—Kachiri had been starving herself in self-pity before, and she was soon eager to go feed. She wanted to eat a human. It felt so wrong for me, and she must of sensed this, but at the same time neither of us wanted to argue about it. I finally let her go to do her thing, as I convinced myself that I wouldn't want to be controlling, and that it may be for the best considering how endangered the animals around here probably are. I didn't really blame her; but the whole situation disheartened me.</p><p>I waited for her on a mountainside while she hunted. It was nighttime now; in the far distance I could see civilization encroaching into the rainforest. As Kichiri returned from the hunt, I felt her getting closer and closer.</p><p>"Do you feel it too?" I asked when she was in earshot. She looked up at me from father down the mountain slope. "This"—I gestured between us—"connection, feeling, between us?"</p><p>She nodded timidly and kept approaching.</p><p>"And it is stronger when I am with you?"</p><p>She nodded again, coming forth step by step, until she was within arm's reach.</p><p>"Let me just... hold you," I said, reaching out to embrace her. She smiled and stepped into my arms, and wrapped her own around my back.</p><p>It felt so warm and sated, as if the pull itself were being satisfied. I faintly heard both of our chests rumbling in a shared purr. I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck, contented to just be here with her.</p><p>And then Kachiri was writhing on the ground with a gaping venom-leaking wound in her neck.</p><p>I didn't know how it happened; something in my jaw had just snapped, and I had bitten into her neck for a few good seconds before I recoiled in shock at my own action. It didn't even taste good or anything.</p><p>"Oh, fuck!" I shrieked before collapsing down to her side, supporting her. "What's happening?"</p><p>"I feel..." she gasped out, with her body twisting in pain, "fuego..." Fire?</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't know why I did that. I'm sorry," I leaned over to hold her.</p><p>And she let me, letting the bond she felt override any fear she had of me biting her again.</p><p>And then she passed out. I didn't even think vampires could do that.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>I paced back in forth, hovering over Kachiri's dormant form.</p><p>I paced again.</p><p>Again.</p><p>Again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>Two days had passed since I had bitten her; the wound in her neck had healed over, but she had not yet woken up. <em>They </em>told me (and so I witnessed) that the only way to kill a vampire was to tear it apart and burn the body. So what was happening to Kachiri?</p><p>When I heard two vampires approaching, I assumed they were Senna and Zafrina, as Kachiri had told me there names were. I didn't know what they would do to me if they saw Kachiri like this... they were probably afraid of me; with my purple eyes I was an unknown to them, someone who might hurt them. And I did hurt Kachiri. They would have every right to be mad. But she wasn't dead, right? Surely she would recover. I would much rather face the other two at that time.</p><p>And so I carried Kachiri's body away, praying to whatever supernatural higher force out there to let my power of hiddenness extend to the friend I was carrying, in the same way it concealed my clothes and other things I carried.</p><p>And it apparently it did, as when we left our camp, Senna and Zafrina didn't follow, and I could hear their growls of anger and frustration.</p><p>I took us farther up into the Andes, where plants no longer grew, and the slopes were covered in thick drifts of snow...</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Another week passed with no changes in Kachiri's state. Would she ever recover?</p><p>Then it hit me. Perhaps blood could help her heal. And regardless, it had been a while since she fed. But could she swallow it down while unconscious? Or could gravity or myself force it down?</p><p>And so I went hunting. I didn't want to leave her for too long, for fear that Senna and Zafrina could find her while I was gone. So I stayed in the highlands, getting for us some llamas and alpacas. Seeing myself marching across the Andes with a living, petrified llama hoisted over me head would probably have been comical if not for how dire the situation really was.</p><p>I tried to to keep her warm and comfortable, with a fire going in our new cave, even if the warmth might not have mattered. I had to try everything.</p><p>I let the llama's blood drip down from its fresh neck wound into the waiting mouth of Kachiri, and I was happy to see that it went down her throat without complaint.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>About a dozen alpacas and llamas in time later, something new started happening.</p><p>It wasn't her, it was me.</p><p>I had been laying down besides her, cuddled up in the bed of furs, just content to lay there despite my worry.</p><p>And then I started seeing... things. It was almost like a dream. I saw myself being changed by a feral vampire in the jungle... but I wasn't me. I didn't have dark skin before, but I did now. I felt the sudden pain and hunger and confusion of a newborn, stronger than any similar instinct I had felt. Then I saw myself hiding in the jungle, watching my former friends and family in the village, and then me turning Senna and Zafrina. I saw myself living with them in the Amazon, watching as the world slowly crept unto us. I remembered suddenly feeling this pull, this pull to this beautiful purple-eyed vampire I instantly knew to be my mate.</p><p>And then the next thing I knew, I woke up and I saw the sun was setting outside; several hours had passed... did I just... sleep? I didn't feel refreshed, rather I felt disoriented. I hadn't been tired before either. Was this sleeping something I've always been able to do, or was it related to Kachiri in some way? I had seen dreams of her, after all, and her life.</p><p>The pull I felt... it had been getting wider and wider, in a way, as if there were more flowing between us.</p><p>And then she started stirring.</p><p>I was instantly over her, holding her hand with mine and caressing her forehead with my hand.</p><p>I felt a wave of confusion and disorientation flow into me from my connection with Kachiri, which made me feel disoriented too. Were we feeling each other's feelings?</p><p>We both moaned in pain at the same time, so I supposed it was so. Snapping out of it, I said, "Kachiri, I'm here. Can you hear me? ¿Puedas oirme?"</p><p>I felt her answer by the recognition and comfort my voice imbued her with, hence imbuing myself.</p><p>I gently pulled her up into my arms, embracing her. The pull exploded in elation, such that at least I began purring. She smelled different now; still like the fresh rainforest, but with a sweetness that reminded me of blood.</p><p>"¿Que... pasó?" I heard her think just before she said it.</p><p>Experimenting with this connection, I thought, <em>I don't know,</em> and pushed it into the pull.</p><p>She gasped in hearing the thought, which made me gasp too. <em>You... you </em><em>are</em><em> in </em><em>me</em><em>?</em>, she thought.</p><p>I ignored the possible double-meaning. <em>While you were out I've felt our connection deepen. I think I saw some of your memories.</em></p><p>
  <em>I think that I saw you. The Cullens—I see them again I kill them!</em>
</p><p>The conviction shocked me, and we both whimpered at the instant sadness and subtle disappointment I felt in Kachiri.</p><p>"I don't want you to kill anyone for me," I said, pulling back from the embrace. We looked into each other's eyes.</p><p>Her eyes were purple.</p><p>We both gasped at this, as Kachiri saw me see it. <em>I think... I think we're the same thing now.</em></p><p><em>And </em><em>we are what</em><em>?, </em>she thought.</p><p>
  <em>I don't know... we both still need blood... I don't know. Maybe... let's get you outside, is that okay?</em>
</p><p>She felt in the affirmative, and I stood up, lifting her up with me. I gave her a second to steady herself on her own feet.</p><p>We stepped outside into the pure mountain sunlight. Her skin did not sparkle, but glowed like mine. The circles under the eyes, that perpetual vampire trait, were gone from her face.</p><p>
  <em>Do you think you can fly like me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hmm... how you fly?...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just... jump and... think about it? Make it so? It is rather effortless.</em>
</p><p><em>O</em><em>kay, I am going to try</em>. And at that she jumped, and I jumped after her into the air. I saw the dark shadow-wings spread from her back and beat as she went higher and higher into the air.</p><p><em>Wait for me! You're doing it!</em>, I thought, out of both concern and awe.</p><p>Kachiri was amazing... and I had hurt her. I stopped flying after her as all the guilt for my actions hit me again. All the self-loathing and self-disappointment I had bottled up poured forth into my mind. I descended back down to the ground. How could she even want to stay with me after what I did to her? Or even she did want to, I didn't deserve it. Accepting those facts, I did what I always did, I started running away.</p><p>Until Kachiri swooped down and tackled me with an embrace from behind. <em>I do not like to</em>, <em>I hate to hear you think like that</em>, she thought with feelings and ideas so much stronger than her limited vocabulary. <em>You </em><em>are not </em><em>perfect, and </em><em>you hurt me, yes</em><em>. </em><em>But you are perfect for me. </em><em>I be w</em><em>ith you... </em><em>be </em><em>like you... think with you... feel with you, </em><em>are</em><em> best </em><em>to happen to me ever</em>. She was purring.</p><p>And I was crying.</p><p>Upon noticing that, Kachiri panicked, holding on to me harder. <em>I </em><em>no</em><em> let you go</em>, she thought again. I felt her kiss the back of my neck, and I wasn't sure how to feel about that. "Sorry," she said, "I no know what to do."</p><p>"It's okay..." I wiggle out of her grasp and look away, trying to find something a few miles away to focus on. "Now about what we are, something else I can do, as you saw, is become invisible. I'm not exactly sure how it works... it just works when I want it to. Could you try sneaking up on something?"</p><p>She nodded in understanding that this kind of experimentation was necessary. I wondered how much of my powers were unique to me, just as I was the only one who had been able to block out <em>his</em> mind.</p><p>We tried it several times, apart and together, on many different animals. The pattern that emerged was that either of us could only do it when I wanted it work. It seemed that I was the one who controlled it, but I could extend that power to her if I wished. I didn't know if it could only extend to her, because she was like me now, or to others too.</p><p>Others.</p><p>Senna and Zafrina.</p><p>"They will not be... upset, right? How long was I gone?"</p><p>"You were out for twenty-eight days, and... we're far away from them." Kachiri was instantly alarmed and distressed, and expecting anger and physicality to follow I shrunk down onto the ground, away from her. And then she was panicking at my state.</p><p><em>N</em><em>o no</em>, she thought to me, <em>I no hurt you, no can hurt you. Nobody can hurt you, no more... Supeya</em>. And at that, too, I knew she knew that I had lied to her about my name, and she knew that I knew she knew... <em>No, she thought again, you are Supeya. No Bella. You are new, strong. You can, should, </em><em>will</em><em> be so much</em>.</p><p>I knew I was acting like a child, and it was probably getting on Kachiri's nerves... <em>no no stop thinking like that. She's right, </em><em>and you don't have to guess what she's feeling</em><em>. No more </em><em>M</em><em>iss </em><em>N</em><em>ice Bella. I am Supeya</em>. Kachiri smiled at this, and held down her hand to help me stand up, which I accepted. I didn't let go as I reoriented myself.</p><p>
  <em>We now go to Senna and Zafrina. They will understand.</em>
</p><p>In agreement, we started off east, leaping over mountains (flying so far would be too conspicuous) and back into the jungles and wetlands of the Amazon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone knows how to change LibreOffice's encoding so that I can copy+paste from it without manually fixing all the unicode characters, let me know.<br/>This should be the last chapter with substantial Spanish dialogue.</p><p>I studied Spanish for 5 years in school -- if there are any mistakes with it let me know!</p><p>Let me know what you all think! I already have the next chapter written—the more comments I get, the sooner I'll post it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. All Roads Lead to Volterra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lots of crazy stuff happens in this chapter! Enjoy! ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say emotions were running high would be an understatement. When we finally found the rest of Kachiri's coven... <em>my </em>coven, they were shocked, angry, happy, sending the two of us mixed signals, creating emotions that bounced between us like an echo chamber. All of us were instantly livid.</p><p>I began the placation. "I'm sorry for taking her like that, I didn't know that would happen." I knew from Kachiri that they wouldn't fully understand what I said, so she translated.</p><p>And when Zafrina responded, I understood her words through Kachiri: "And we are sorry, Supeya, for all the... hectics from when we first met." I hadn't expected them to apologize so soon. Though I knew Kachiri was their coven leader, so it made sense considering they thought I was her mate.</p><p>
  <em>No, you are leader now, she thought to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What?! I am a month old! You—</em>
</p><p><em>I have less time than you like this, like you. I know you need to go out there, and I—</em><em>we</em><em> will go with you, and you know more of out there </em><em>than me, Senna, or Zafrina</em><em>. </em>Then before I could respond she spoke out again, declaring my new status as coven leader to the other two.</p><p>They were shocked again, but dutifully accepted their former leader's decision.</p><p>It could be overwhelming I knew, having the power and responsibility of a coven leader. They would now implicitly trust me, I knew, just as I would have to trust them.</p><p>Kachiri put her hand through mine and squeezed, to comfort me.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>I had spent another three weeks with my new coven. Yes I had ideas of things to go do in the future, but at the same time I knew every one of us was still new to this, with me as coven leader. All of us practiced each other's languages, and with our vampire memories we were quick to know the native, Spanish, Portuguese, and English languages.</p><p>That didn't mean they actually spoke. Senna hardly ever spoke at all, preferring Zafrina to speak for her. And Zafrina, when she did speak, she was the best of the three at communicating. Initially I thought Kachiri was better, but then I realized that was only because of the new connection between us. But I was still the best of them all, which was ironic as I was the youngest. It all kind of made sense though; they had almost no human or vampire contact. They had met the Cullens once, and the passing nomad, but the absence of daily contact with others really did one on their social skills. Kachiri recognized this as another reason for me to be leader, that I could communicate with outsiders better than them.</p><p>I also switched off the animal diet. Humans just tasted so much better, and after seeing the devastation they unleashed on the shrinking rainforest, I couldn't bring myself to feel guilty about it. And with knowing Kachiri's memories, I felt like I had already been feeding on them for centuries. My own instinct though around humans, my beast, was still difficult to control however. That was another thing I wanted to rein in before going out into the world.</p><p>We told the other two about the mental connection between Kachiri and I, and we showed each other our powers. I learned about the thing Zafrina had tried to do when she first saw me across that river: she could project vivid imagery and scenery into others' minds, enrapturing their senses. I found that my sensory shield could be selective so that I could for example let my voice be heard while still keeping myself invisible. I could block in or accept the images she sent to me, and like my invisibility I found I could project that protection onto the others as well. I think my shielding power was related to how <em>he</em> hadn't been able to read my mind. And it wasn't limited to Kachiri; I could do it with all of them. I knew it would be valuable to us; when in danger, I could just make us all disappear and fly away, with Kachiri and I carrying the other two. And Zafrina could use her scenic projection power for a short time to make everyone else think we were still there. We we would be gone before they even saw us start leaving. It was a powerful combination. I had us train for this, and if Kachiri and I decided we ever needed to do it, we would signal it by having us two tap our feet or click with our mouths at the same time. We sometimes did it randomly just to drill ourselves on it. They took me in; they welcomed me, accepting me as one of their own, and I owed it to them to prepare ourselves as much as we could.</p><p>I had also disposed of my tattered clothes and put on the same types of leathers as the others. I sacrificed a tapir, drinking its blood as to not waste it, and cured its skins in that durable leather I covered myself with. Eventually when my control was better I would move us into a city, to get real clothes and to teach the others how to act in modern society. They hadn't even really known what was out there, and I was happy to see the amazed look in the others' eyes as I told them about the amazing things the modern world had.</p><p>I had accepted at this point that I was Kachiri's mate, as hesitant as I was. Through our connection I felt her unwavering desire for me, and it was difficult for me to resist. I didn't know why I was still resisting; I was coven leader, none of them could control me. Yet I also didn't want any distractions, or at least that's what I told myself.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Another two weeks had passed, and three things happened or were happening.</p><p>First, we were now in São Paulo, Brazil. I still had to be careful around humans, but I could walk down the street now without shaking. We all had real clothes now; we had gotten the money from criminals we fed on in the favelas and slums outside the city proper. The others were still making fools of themselves around humans, but I kept them in check. I had to restrain Zafrina from using her power on the poor humans, and Senna made them feel uncomfortable by not really responding when spoken too.</p><p>Second, I learned through news broadcasts and whatnot that the year was <em>two thousand and eight</em>.</p><p>My school trip had been in <em>two thousand and six.</em> Where did the two years go? I knew from my perfect memory I hadn't been a vampire for that long... so... the only time unaccounted for was the time I spent in that pit that transformed me. Had it really taken two years for me to transform into this? Charlie, everyone—they must think I'm dead now, or kidnapped into some human trafficking ring. Had <em>they</em> looked for me at all? But oh well, none of that mattered now; there was nothing I could do about it.</p><p>And third, one of the two remaining pulls I felt, the one that had been moving around a lot, was now getting closer. Kachiri didn't feel it herself, but she felt it through me. It had to be another vampire, and I worried that whoever it was would be another 'mate'. I wasn't ready for one, nevermind two! Kachiri tried sending comforting thoughts to me, but we were all on edge about it. Senna and Zafrina knew too. I could feel the pull inside me change direction as an airplane traveled overhead, a small one I saw. Whoever it was must have been on there.</p><p>Whoever it was must have felt it too, or else they wouldn't have known to come here. And the plane was small, coming from over the Atlantic, so to me it made sense that it had to be a private plane, so whoever this vampire was had to be well-established. I didn't know if I liked that; it meant we were probably about to get embroiled in vampire politics. Human politics had been too much for me, and this was probably going to be worse.</p><p>I told the others of my evaluation, and they accepted it at face value. None of them even knew anything about planes, besides the fact that they were flying machines with humans packed like sardines inside them.</p><p>I prepared us for our eventual encounter with the newcomers. Feeling myself smart, we used our powers to covertly transport ourselves to a small secluded island off the coast. Assuming whoever it was couldn't fly invisibly like us, we would hopefully be able to see them coming from a mile away. No surprises. Unless they came out of the water Pirates-of-the-Caribbean style. Dammit. This was still as good a place as any.</p><p>"I will speak to them. Remember what we practiced. We will not be the ones to strike first, and we will not retreat unless we can't win. Our abilities are our trump card"—I grimaced, realizing they wouldn't understand that—"our secret. We don't want to show our secrets unless we have to. In any case, please try not to hurt whoever will probably be a new mate of mine."</p><p>The boat I was hoping for—I totally didn't want to meet someone smelling like salt and fish—soon appeared on the horizon. The island didn't have a dock of any sort, but as vampires I knew they could easily jump from the boat onto the rocks, where we were. We were on a flat rock protruding out over the water. I stood front and center, with Kachiri right behind me on my right side, Zafrina and Senna behind us on our left. In the boat ahead I ventured there were three occupants; two passengers and one at the helm.</p><p>The passengers were standing in the open, and I locked eyes with the one even as they were yet a half mile out. At first I thought the vampire was a young boy: as tiny as my former best friend, slim, with short blond hair. Black robes covered the person's androgynous form. But the face; it was too pretty to be a boy; she was angelic with flawless pale skin, a cute nose, and blazing red eyes quickly turning black.</p><p>After the shock of first sighting her, I fully took in her robes; across her chest she wore a bold silver pendant in the shape of a V, decorated with glimmering red jewels.</p><p>Then I tore my gaze from her to look at the other passenger. He was a similarly-complexioned vampire, similar enough to be related. He donned the same outfit. What I saw in his red eyes was expectation, as if he were already evaluating how good of a mate I would be for her.</p><p>I looked back to my new mate, who had also by now snapped out of the shock of eye contact, and had furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Her laser-like gaze did not deviate from my eyes. She was probably confused about why they were purple.</p><p>And now the boat approached closely, and we lost sight of them until the two vampires leaped up to meet us, now standing a respectful distance away.</p><p>My new mate's eyes were black, as I guessed mine were, but otherwise her face now held tremendous stoic restraint. I guessed that she was used to hiding or suppressing her emotions, and it kind of pained me to think that she might be so oppressed.</p><p>She spoke first, saying, "I am Jane Volturi, Princess and Personal Ambassador of the Volturi coven." My mind was instantly racing—princess of the coven I had learned to be the law and order of the vampire world? "And this," she continued, tearing her gaze from me, with difficulty I saw, to look at her companion, "is Alec Volturi, Prince of the Volturi coven, and my brother." The fact that she mentioned the coven relationship before the familial one spoke volumes to me. Then she looked back to me expectantly.</p><p>"Hello," I said, and her eyes seemed to darken more if that were possible, "my name is Supeya, and this is my coven. This here,"—I gesture to Kachiri without turning back—"is my mate, Ka—"</p><p>Instantly through Kachiri I felt a wave of dark metaphysical pain, and I pushed back against it while letting out a shrieking hiss!</p><p>Everyone instantly took defensive crouches, and I spoke out quickly, "Is this an act of war, Jane Volturi, or does your coven reserve the right to attack at whim?"</p><p>Jane's face seemed to harden even more as she said, "My personal apologies; my instincts overrode me." Then she stood up, out of her defensive pose, and held her chin up high as she said, "You are required to come with us to present yourselves to our lords and kings, such that they may evaluate your position as my mate and their allies. Do you understand?"</p><p>It was all too clinical and bureaucratic. And with how it sounded, it seemed that if we declined, more of them would return and make a much bigger mess. There wasn't much of a choice for us.</p><p>"No, we are not required to go with you, but we will," I said, mixing defiance with obedience. "And before we go, please let me finish introductions."</p><p>"Of course," the one who was Alec said in a tone which indicated he wasn't interested at all.</p><p>"As I was saying, this here is my mate, Kachiri"—I gestured to her on my right—"and we have Senna and Zafrina"—I gestured to them on my left. "This is all of us, and we are ready to go."</p><p>"Then you will come with us," Alec said with no room for negotiation. The two Volturi members turned around and jumped back down into their boat, and I led my coven into following them.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>We arrived in Volterra twelve hours later. Jane stared at me a lot, but nobody had said a word except for Alec who had called somebody. And it was so silent until after the car ride and foot journey to what I guessed was the door to the throne room. They were so dramatic, as if the coven believed themselves to be actual royalty.</p><p>At the door, they turned around and Jane said to us, "You need to now declare any gifts your coven members possess. Failure to disclose any such information is punishable by death."</p><p>Something was really wrong with her. She would prioritize her coven's rules over her mate's life? Feeling protective of her and trying to ward off the imbalance in her, I let the shield I had extended over my coven fall over her as well. I didn't know what was going to happen in there, and even if I didn't know her that well, I needed to protect her.</p><p>At this she stiffened, and Alec looked at her. She shook her head and said, "Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes, I am a shield as you noticed, and Zafrina can project images into others' minds." I made the compromise of revealing some but not all of our gifts. And was flying a gift, or a simple component of our nature?</p><p>"Very well, follow me," Jane said with a wink, and she opened the double doors wide before us. What was <em>that</em> supposed to mean?</p><p>The entire room was decadent with high-ceilings, ornate marble floors, and columns and engravings on the walls. The marble floor twinkled from the light pouring from the glass ceiling dome. In the center at the far end was a raised stage topped by three thrones. Standing on the stage speaking in private conversation were whom I surmised to be the three kings. Behind the one throne stood a guard; the entire room had a perimeter of guards. There had to have been, now, thirty vampires in here. And knowing how powerful this clan was, many of them probably had powerful gifts.</p><p>"Ah!" the one king said, "Jane, come here my dear," gesturing to her with an outreached hand. "How was your search for your mate?"</p><p>She took the vampire's hand, and I felt a prodding into my shield which I blocked out. He then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>"My lords Aro, Caius, and Marcus, may I present to you"—she turned back and gestured to me—"Supeya, leader of this Brazilian coven, shield, and my mate; and her coven-mates Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina. Zafrina has the gift of sensory projection." And in a movement I did not expect, Jane stepped back from the three kings to stand next to me.</p><p>"Fascinating!" Aro smiled like a giddy school boy.</p><p>"Why are your eyes purple?" asked Caius, who was wearing a scowl on his face.</p><p>Aro looked at my eyes and gasped, as if he hadn't really noticed it before. "Yes, my dear Supeya, tell us!"</p><p>Something started happening to my shield; it was being prodded again, against all of us. The prod looked like a harpoon, like something that would stick itself into us and pull us in like one of Charlie's fishing hooks. Other prods looked like knives that came between us, trying to cut us off from each other. I didn't like it, and I had to carefully plug all the little gaps in my shield to prevent anything from getting through.</p><p>"I don't know, and stay out of our heads!"</p><p>Aro looked sharply, not to us but to one of the guards, "Chelsea my dear, let them go." Then back to us he said, "I apologize dear, one my guards became overzealous."</p><p>"That was the second time one of you tried to invade our minds," I stated flatly. Next to me I saw Jane grimace, as if she were suddenly guilty?</p><p>"Who turned you?" asked Caius again, ignoring the debacle between us.</p><p>"I don't know that either," I answered, still not a lie.</p><p>"So it is a mystery!" said Aro, excited like a school boy again.</p><p>"There is something else," said Marcus, the words oozing out of his mouth as if bored, "it seems that this one here also has a mate bond with Kachiri, and a third one too, both incomplete. How <em>interesting.</em>" He groaned the last word out as if bored, and his sarcasm showed he had no interest at all.</p><p>"I agree," said Aro, as if he didn't hear the sarcasm. "This has never happened before—purple eyes, three mates! You are most unique of us, Supeya. You must join us! You too Zafrina, with your gift, all of you!"</p><p><em>No.</em> I would not be put another coven's yoke again! Kachiri mentally hummed in agreement, and I turned back to see what Senna and Zafrina thought. Zafrina subtly shook her head no, and that spoke enough for both of them.</p><p>"We must decline," I said flatly. Then I started feeling the prodding again, trying to pull us in. I bolstered our shield against it, and it did not touch us.</p><p>"I insist. Jane is a part of our family. How will you care for her otherwise? Do you care for her?" I sensed every guard in the room tense, and I mentally snapped at the vampire's insinuations. In less than a tenth of a second Kachiri agreed, and we made the clicking noise in our mouths.</p><p>And then it wasn't until we were flying invisibly in the sky, and twinkling shattered glass from the skylight clattered onto the floor, that they saw that all five of us, Jane included, were gone, and the Volturi chamber below us uproared into pandemonia.</p><p>I held onto a bewildered Jane in my arms, while Senna and Zafrina latched onto Kachiri.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" Jane scolded me like a child, "They'll see us!" She was referring to the humans of Volterra.</p><p>"No, we're invisible now."</p><p>"Oh-okay," her stern character faltered, "we're flying! Your skin, it doesn't sparkle!"</p><p>"Yep!"</p><p>"Thanks for finally getting me out of that house of cards, love, but why the fuck did you wait until the throne room door to put your shield on me? I'd been waiting for that since I knew you had it! It's Chelsea and Corin, they draw you in and don't let go!"</p><p>I grimaced, "I didn't know, I thought you were just being a bitch, until I realized what was wrong with you wasn't you."</p><p>"Oh I'm still a bitch. This is crazy!" We were flying over the sea now, having headed west from Volterra. I suspected we would soon be flying over Corsica or Sardinia.</p><p>My beast was starting to calm down from the rush of escaping and protecting my mate, when it finally noticed that in my arms, snuggling into my neck for the first time, was my new mate, a beautiful, powerful one. I instantly started purring, at which Jane laughed before purring herself in contentment.</p><p>"Sorry we couldn't be together until now, love. But I've waited a millennium for you, and I'm not letting go."</p><p>I closed my eyes and put my face against her neck, breathing in her scent of honeysuckle and rose as a human would breath in oxygen.</p><p><em>No!</em>, was all I heard from Kachiri, before I felt Jane writhing beneath me, with a gaping venom-laced wound in her neck!</p><p>"Shit!" she said, "What, why did—"</p><p>"Sorry Jane!" I said, giving her a pleading look, "It was my instinct. You're going to become a purple-eyed vampire like us," or so I guessed.</p><p>"O-okay," Jane said as her breath stuttered, and then she gave out, unconscious.</p><p>Having an unconscious mate in my arms while flying over the Mediterranean was not an ideal situation, and my beast reacted in a new wave of protectiveness, energy that was left to simmer as there was nothing for me to do high up in the air.</p><p>I had to decide where we would go. There were probably vampire covens all over Europe, covens under the Volturi thumb. We had to go far from here, but at the same time I didn't know how far Kachiri or I could fly without feeding again.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How well do you think I depicted Jane and the Volturi kings?</p><p>Will probably be about a week before my next chapter. I already have 3-4 more chapters written, but I want to pace their release so that way I can have a constant stream of updates. In the meantime I've started writing a new fic that will be a non-binary OC (kinda)/Denali sisters, so subscribe to my profile so you can get notified when I get that out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Saga of the Purple-Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We made it to the eastern coast of Greenland after taking a pit-stop in Ireland to feed. It took us two days total to get there. We were not in some settlement or city in Greenland; we were in the middle of nowhere, on a snowed-in rocky coast with a gravel beach. I acquiesced to the fact that this barren place was the safest for us, and that for the time being we would have to subsist off the local wildlife.</p><p>At one point Zafrina killed a local polar bear to feed, and I scolded her for that. Call me a softie, but I was pretty sure the bears were endangered. We didn't waste it though; we used its pelt to create a bed for Jane to recover in. I had to eat a lot of seals, or narwhals I found under the water. I think we all smelled like salt and fish.</p><p>I was glued to Jane's dormant form, while Kachiri and the others I occasionally sent out on scouting missions to ensure there were no other vampires in the area.</p><p>The transformation, I wasn't entirely sure how it worked. Did a set amount of time need to pass, or could I just feed her excesses of blood, share memories with her, and be done with it? I had decided to feed her two seals per week, and that Kachiri and I would lay with her every night for whenever the memory exchange decided it would take place.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>It was only our third day in Greenland. Jane's state hadn't changed, except for the wound in her neck healing over. With how small she was, how cute she was, she looked so delicate and fragile, as if just touching her the wrong way could hurt her. Which was ridiculous, because of all of us she may have been the oldest, most powerful, and most experienced, regardless of her current state.</p><p>Today Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina were on an incursion over the Greenland interior to find cities on the west coast of the island. I knew we would end up heading that way once Jane had recovered, because it was in that general direction I sensed my third and final mate.</p><p>And it was because of all that, that we were supposed to be alone, that I was confused when the scent of dead fish over burnt candy drifted in from the entrance of our cave shelter.</p><p><em>Kachiri,</em> I sent to her, <em>there is another vampire here, I smell'em.</em></p><p>
  <em>Okay dear, we're on our way back! Four hours! Can you hold them off until then?</em>
</p><p><em>There is only one, </em>I thought to her, <em>and I'll make us invisible. We'll be fine, just get here.</em></p><p>I picked up Jane's body in a bridal carry, turned on my invisibility, and tucked ourselves into a crevice between two rocks. I sat her down with her back to the wall, so my hands would be free to fight if I had to. The vampire's scent became stronger as it closed in from a mile out, and I started hearing its running footsteps. It was in a hurry for sure.</p><p>Then I had second thoughts, thinking whether or not it really would be best to keep Jane here literally cornered in a cave. In fact I should be outside flying, where the other vampire wouldn't be able to reach us at all. I picked Jane back up and went outside to do just that.</p><p>By the time I exited the cave, the vampire was only a quarter mile out, and I started observing him as Jane and I ascended into the air. He had long dark robes, much like Jane's, and he had the Volturi pendent on his chest. I recognized him from the Volturi throne room as one of the guards, but I didn't ever catch his name. Jane would know.</p><p>"Where the hell did they take you, Jane?" he asked to himself. I could hear him sniffing around our cave, investigating. <em>How did he find us? And why is he alone?</em></p><p>When he exited the cave, I decided we would need to confront him, to get answers. But I wasn't going to be stupid about it. I deposited Jane gently into a snowdrift a mile down the beach, and then prepared to swoop down on the intruder from above.</p><p>He didn't sense me coming at all. As he walked out into the open, I descended upon him like an eagle, arms out ready to decapitate him.</p><p>His neck ended up stronger than I thought, and he struggled against my invisible presence for a brief second before I wrenched his offending head off of him and his body fell limp.</p><p>If I wanted to kill him, I would find a way to burn him right now. But we hadn't gotten any information out of him yet, and he was a danger to us no longer. We would keep him with us until at least Jane healed, and then we could interrogate him.</p><p><em>I've relayed the situation to the others, we'll be there soon, </em>Kachiri sent to me.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Three weeks later, and we were in northwest Canada, the Yukon I believe it was called. The area here was wooded, and just as in Greenland the spring season lent to even days and nights. Flowers were blooming, the bears were waking up, the unknown Volturi vampire was resting in pieces, ha, and Jane was recovering.</p><p>I could sense the psychic bridge between us opening now. Her internal emotions—was she dreaming?—were running high; the anger, frustration, existential hopelessness, and sudden brief relief.</p><p>It was a night under a clear, starry sky, that Kachiri and I rested next to her dormant form in a bed of flowers. We closed our eyes and meditated, accepting Jane's approaching consciousness:</p><p>It was all cold, and the English wind whistled through the waving tree branches. Alec and I were outside weeding the wheat field, when the village descended upon us. We were hoisted onto the stake until that ghost man saved us; I served him, and I served him well. But his promise was broken, and I still served him well long after my indenture of servitude had passed. Killing for him, torturing for him, killing me, torturing me, serving his every whim; I was but a deadly tool, a tool trapped in his toolbox of a coven. Until I started feeling it, this impetus inside me, a power pulling me to her; I followed that power and I found her, and she liberated me from the slaving men, letting me fly high with her into the world in loving embrace.</p><p>Kachiri and I woke to hear Jane groaning in weakness and exhaustion. I hovered over her, wrapping my arm around her side and putting my hand on her forehead, trying to comfort her.</p><p>"Zafrina," I called to the vampire in waiting, "you and Senna go find us a deer for our dear Jane to drink, please?" And they were off to do so.</p><p>"Jane," I said to the waking vampire, "Please wake up, I'm here for you."</p><p>She opened her eyes to reveal beautiful and deep violet irises. Her eyes focuses on mine, and they revealed a fathomless existential longing directed toward me. I sent this visage into her mind, and she gasped. <em>Yes!</em>, I thought to her, <em>I'm here Jane! And so is Kachiri, you are one of us now!</em></p><p>Jane was (unnecessarily) breathing rapidly, and she quickly stood up from the bed of flowers. Her eyes never deviated from mine, even as I took her into my arms and flew with her. Against the backdrop of the rocky mountains, Jane's dark wings opened for her, carrying her with me; her skin glowed in the evening sunlight. I sent these images to her, and I could feel the elation and incredulity pouring from her. Feeling brave, and <em>needing </em>her, to believe me, that I was here, I crashed my lips into hers, cementing my presence into her mind. We devoured each other's lips hungrily and with such urgent need as I had never felt. Behind me too I could feel Kachiri flying with us, and she pulled me into an embrace from behind; contentment spread through us like a melting fire, and every one of us was purring between our moans of pleasure.</p><p>I led us back down to the bed of flowers, where we landed. After this, the haywire fireworks in our minds began calming down, and Jane was able to think normally again.</p><p><em>Thank you</em>, she thought to us, still embracing me.</p><p><em>Your welcome, and thank you too</em>, we thought to her. We knew what happened, with sharing our memories, and so she knew what happened.</p><p>We knew of our situation: hiding from the Volturi in the Yukon, no human meals, unknown Volturi vampire held captive, and one more mate that needed to be reached before the Volturi found them. The mate was probably in the vicinity of Washington, as that was how my pull triangulated it. I honestly should have expected it; that place was a supernatural magnet. And so Jane knew all of this too.</p><p><em>It's Demetri, their tracker,</em> she thought as she pulled up my memories of the one we captured in Greenland. <em>He was their best. Without him, they'll have much more difficulty finding us.</em> <em>Let's go see what he knows.</em></p><p>We went up to where we had his pieces strewn about on some rocks. Jane picked up his head and placed it against his neck so it could start re-attaching. Zafrina and Senna returned at this time with two deer. The one Jane reluctantly drained dry, while Kachiri and I slit the other's throat to pour its blood down Demetri's throat.</p><p>When he eventually became coherent again as just a head on a limbless torso, we let Jane do the interrogation like the badass she was. She smirked at the thought, proud of our evaluation of her.</p><p>"Why did you track us? Why were you alone?" she sent him a brief pulse of her pain to reinforce the strength behind her demand.</p><p>"Caius and Aro were furious at what happened," the man said through panting breaths. "They couldn't let their most powerful weapon be stolen from them. Your eyes..."</p><p>Jane sent him a longer, nerve-tearing shock to punish him for his insinuations. "I was not stolen," she said. "I escaped their slavery. You know what Chelsea and Corin did to us. Why were you alone?"</p><p>"I was only supposed to call in your position and watch you. The guard's on high alert; your coven and reports of a newborn army in Seattle have them spooked. Caius wants all of you eliminated, while Aro wants to keep the guard back to protect the castle." <em>Newborns in Seattle? Why would someone be raising a group like that? I hope they haven't hurt anyone I knew.</em></p><p>Jane asked an important question, "When was your last report to them, what did you tell them?"</p><p>He answered unhesitantly, knowing he would be tortured otherwise: "Iceland, that's where I called them last. Told them you were moving on to Greenland."</p><p><em>They probably know we're in North America,</em> Jane thought to us. <em>And they probably think we are related to the newborn problem.</em></p><p><em>Ask him what they know of our powers—did they deduce any more of ours?,</em> Kachiri thought smartly. Jane asked Demetri so.</p><p>"They weren't sure. We thought you had either turned invisible after you got onto the roof or you had used some teleportation power. Or Zafrina's gift made you invisible to us. I wish Eleazar had still been with us..." <em>Good, they're not certain. But who's Eleazar?</em></p><p><em>Former Volturi, he detects and identifies powers</em>, Jane answered. Next she asked him, "Were any other guards sent out on missions?"</p><p>"Afton, Heidi, Felix, Santiago and lesser guards are being rotated out to go and secure the loyalties of the European covens. They're preparing for a war, gathering allies." <em>Shit, </em>Jane thought, <em>they're treating this as a full rebellion. </em><em>We'll have to talk about this later. Any other questions?</em> We couldn't think of any, and Jane looked back questioningly at Zafrina and Senna too. No more.</p><p><em>What should we do with him? Can he be persuaded to join us?, </em>I thought aloud.</p><p><em>No</em>, Jane thought, <em>you can see the hate deep in his eyes. And he has loyalties to the Egyptian coven too, which is probably being conscripted as we speak.</em></p><p>Kachiri put in her input too: <em>we do have many enemies already...</em></p><p><em>Okay, then let's kill him, </em>I thought without second-guessing myself. Jane sent him a shock, approached him, and ripped his head off. Through vampire-speed-induced friction we rubbed two sticks together to start a fire, and the blaze roared in green flame as Demetri met his final demise.</p><p>It was at that time, as coincidence would have it, that we start smelling more vampires approaching, from the northwest. <em>Dammit.</em></p><p><em>We have but a few minutes before they get here; we can't hide the fire. Let's hide ourselves and see what they do. </em>Jane thought this, and Kachiri and I agreed.</p><p>I put my sensory shield over us, hiding us, as we climbed into the nearby trees to spy over the vampires as they arrived.</p><p>There were six of them, and we could see them now.</p><p><em>It's the Denali coven, why are they here?</em> Jane thought.</p><p><em>Who are they again?</em>, I asked. In response Jane pulled up her memories of them, and I started recognizing them. The woman with blond, curly hair was Tanya; the the ruby-blonde woman with wavy hair was Irina; the blonde woman with straight hair was Kate, who had the power of electrokinesis; the dark haired hispanic woman was Carmen; the tall stoic man with short, trimmed black hair was Eleazar, the very same one Demetri had mentioned; and the tall lanky man with roguish brown hair and beard was a vampire Jane didn't recognize.To Jane's recollection, they were the third largest coven, with the Cullens being second and the Volturi being first.</p><p>They stood near the fire, observing it as it still burnt on in green embers and sparks.</p><p>"This was just a few minutes ago," the one Tanya said.</p><p>"There were five others," said Eleazar, saying what they all already knew.</p><p>"Kate, Garrett, find what direction they went in. You others put out the fire, I want to see the remains that didn't burn." She herself stood still, deep in thought, as the others went about their tasks.</p><p>Kate and Garrett, as we now knew his name, did a perimeter sweep, even walking under our trees at one point. The others carefully used dirt and sticks to disperse the coals and reduce their temperature to a safe level. They then started looking through the ashes for anything left unburnt.</p><p>"Tanya, look at this," said Irina as she pulled an ash-covered necklace from the remains. A necklace whose piece was in the shape of the Volturi symbol; Demetri's pendant.</p><p>"Can't say I'm upset. What was the Volturi doing way out here, alone? Which of them was it, and who killed them?"</p><p>"Tanya!" Garrett said as he and Irina returned, "There are no scents fresher out there than here; they may still be here!" Instantly the coven formed a defensive circle, looking out in all directions.</p><p>Just as instantly I formed an idea, to which Jane and Kachiri agreed. Under the cloak of my sensory shield, such that the other coven would not hear, I said: "We're going to capture and interrogate one of them. Zafrina, I'll need you to stun the entire coven with your sensory projection. Then Jane, Kachiri and I will swoop down to grab Carmen, she's the youngest and weakest. Zafrina keeps the coven down; Senna, you follow us and I will let your voice speak to Carmen. Sorry, yours is just the least recognizable. Ready?" They all nodded, "Okay, go!"</p><p>Instantly the members of the Denali coven froze as Zafrina projected voids into their senses of sight, hearing, and smell, and they started calling out to each other at the same time, not being able to hear each other. The whole scene looked rather ridiculous. Jane, Kachiri and I mentally counted down before swooping in to grab Carmen; I had her head while the others had her arms. She struggled against us but could not escape. Zafrina stayed with the other coven, and when we left her line of sight, Carmen's senses returned, but she could not see through our invisibility. We landed in a clearing with her in tow; she called out to her coven-mates desperately, but of course they could not hear her.</p><p>Senna, invisible herself, joined us there. She said as I let her voice carry through our shield, "They cannot hear you. Tell me what I want to know, and your coven will be unharmed." I nodded to Senna, telling her what she said was okay, even if it might not have been true.</p><p>Carmen grunted in discomfort but did not say anything. With Senna an invisible voice in front her and us holding her from behind, she was completely bewildered.</p><p>"Why are you traveling this way?" Senna asked next.</p><p>"We—the cries of her coven-mates were really getting to her—"the Cullens need our help against an army of newborns... they called for us." I blinked at the fact that <em>they</em> had apparently returned to Forks.</p><p>"What word does your coven have from the Volturi?"</p><p>"Aro called," she said, grimacing, "Said they were attacked by a purple-eyed coven... that they expected our support and were worried about the newborns."</p><p>"Tell us more about the newborns. Who sired them, and why?"</p><p>"A vampire named Victoria has a grudge against them, the Cullens killed her mate. Who are you?"</p><p>None of us could think of any other questions, so we let Senna go and hide up in a tree. We let go of Carmen and called for Zafrina to release the coven. When it was all over, not one of them had seen us, and we were watching them from the trees again.</p><p>"Eleazar!" Carmen called out, running back toward the sounds of her coven. She jumped into the man's arms, and they held each other as if holding on for dear life.</p><p>The others reformed their defensive circle, disoriented and alert.</p><p>"What happened?" Tanya asked Carmen, even as she maintained her position.</p><p>"Th-they took me, said they would hurt you if I didn't answer their questions!"</p><p>"What'd they ask? How many were there?"</p><p>"I don't know, I couldn't see them! They asked... where we were going, about the newborns, and the call from Aro!"</p><p>"Did they know who we were?"</p><p>"I don't know!"</p><p>"Okay," Tanya concluded the questioning. "They probably don't mean to hurt us, or else they would have already. Let's go, now!" And they were off, running south towards Washington.</p><p>"Let's split up," I said to my coven. "Kachiri, Zafrina, Senna, tail the Denalis on the ground. I don't know how far I can extend my shield to cover you, so be careful and avoid unnecessary confrontations. Jane, you fly ahead with me, we're going after my new mate." We agreed on this; and then Jane and I were off into the sky, flying hand in hand. At any time I would be able to check on Kachiri through my connection with her, so I was confident this would work.</p><p>We soon invisibly passed over the Denali coven; we flew faster than they ran, and we did not have to avoid obstacles. On our way, my two mates and I conversed with each other.</p><p><em>We do not want to stay in Washington for too long, Supeya, </em>Jane thought. <em>It is too much of a hotspot, so it is the first place the Volturi would look for us.</em></p><p><em>Agreed, we won't stay longer than we have to,</em> I responded. <em>The Volturi doesn't know I'm from there, and I don't want to make targets of the people there. Get in, get my mate, protect any of my former friends in immediate danger, and get out.</em></p><p><em>We can't just run away from this forever, </em>Kachiri thought. <em>You heard what Carmen said. By now all vampires are on the lookout for purple-eyed vampires. Unless you want to keep us invisible forever, forever without a home. But I don't want that for us.</em></p><p>I accepted that Kachiri was right. <em>We can't run away, yes, but we can't stay in Forks either. We'll have to find a new place to stay.</em> We agreed on this.</p><p><em>If you want to make a stand against the Volturi, you will need allies too</em>, Jane thought. <em> So let us try not to alienate anyone else.</em></p><p>As we passed through British Columbia and got closer and closer to Forks, the pulling mate bond tugged at my heart strings harder and harder, and it became more difficult to focus on much more. What especially panicked my beast was the prospect that I would be too late; newborn army, Volturi interest, Victoria, the Cullens, my former friends: my mate could be any one one of them, and my beast needed to get in and protect them before anything could hurt them. I hoped it wasn't Edward, or else fate would be cruel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Charlie's Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Supeya's coven return to Forks to meet her final mate, and they start dealing with the mess that Forks is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Double-length chapter, as there were no convenient breakpoints to split this into two chapters! Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Do not worry love, we will get to them, </em>Jane thought.<em> I won't react like I did when I first heard Kachiri was your mate too. If anyone so much as lays a finger on us, they will feel fathomless pain as they never have before.</em> I knew she wasn't exaggerating.</p><p>Next we reached the ocean, and as we flew further south we passed over Vancouver Island. We crossed the border in the Salish Sea, and like that all of Forks, Port Angeles, Olympia, and Seattle were before us.</p><p><em>They're in the park, in the forest, </em>I felt and thought to Jane. My thoughts raced as to what my mate could be doing there. Feeding? Hiding? <em>Fighting?</em></p><p>I flew at full speed, even outpacing Jane now, trying to find my mate among the forest upon forest of conifers.</p><p>Then I smelled them; dozens of vampires, foul dog-like smells, venom and blood. Then voices: shrieks, howls, hisses, whimpers. My beast went absolutely feral.</p><p>In a clearing full of vampires and who knows what else I followed the pull, and I crashed into the red-haired vampire that was its source, pulling her from the fatal clutch of another vampire. I put my shield over her as I fled the dangerous scene with her in my arms. She struggled in my grasp but I didn't let go. Half a mile away I touched down, and turned her around to look for injuries, but I ended up just staring at her.</p><p>Brilliant fiery hair that shimmered as if alive, even in the absence of wind; pale flawless skin; blazing red eyes; sharply defined cheekbones and eyebrows; lips which appeared cutely pouting and tightly reserved at the same time. She smelled like dew and early spring frost, so divine.</p><p>
  <em>Victoria. Mine!</em>
</p><p>For her part, she stopped struggling, and just stared at my darkening purple eyes with her now black ones. Then she jumped onto me, pulling me to an embrace. Her one arm grabbing tightly onto my hair, and the other—<em>was gone.</em></p><p>I growled, at which she pulled back in startlement, as if worried that she had upset me. "Your arm, Victoria. We have to go back and get it. Climb on my back, I will protect you my love." She followed my directions without question.</p><p>I led her back to the clearing. I felt her stiffen as the other vampires and—<em>wolves?—</em>came into sight, but they did not react to us, because we were invisible of course. Without really taking in the sight of them, I immediately started scouring the ground for her arm.</p><p>"What happened to her? Where'd she go?" I heard a faintly recognizable voice ask in the background, as I asked Victoria from behind our shield, "Which arm is yours, love?"</p><p>She pointed to one with painted-red fingernails in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by the vampires and wolves. I stepped in between them carefully to pick it up.</p><p>And the moment I touched it and enveloped it in my invisi-shield, all of the eyes on the field snapped to where it had been.</p><p>Several of them let out hisses and growls, highly alert to the apparent strange things happening around them. Ignoring them, I went to the opposite end of the clearing, sat us on the ground with Victoria sitting on my lap. I caressed her arm into slowly reattaching itself.</p><p>"Something's fucking with us," another recognizable voice said. My mate being safe, my rational mind started to take hold again, and observe the scene before me.</p><p>All of the Cullens were there. Rosalie was the one who had swore last. Of course.</p><p>And <em>Jacob </em>and some of his friends were here. Why the fuck was he here? How was he involved in all this?</p><p>Then I remembered the stories he told me. That the Quileutes were descended from wolves. Werewolves, go figure.</p><p><em>They can't be werewolves, </em>I heard Jane think. <em>Werewolves can only shift on the full moon. These must be wolf shifters.</em> Only then did I notice that she had actually caught up, and was now standing beside us.</p><p>A few of Jacob's naked friends were lying still in the grass; the shifters fretted over them before carrying them off and leaving the area.</p><p>Too, still standing in the field was a tiny vampire I didn't recognize. She looked scared out her mind, but the Cullens and wolves indicated no aggression toward her, only wariness; in fact Esme was there with her, draping a motherly arm around the girl's shoulders. She must have been a newborn who had decided not to fight.</p><p>Then Carlisle's phone rang.</p><p>He answered it curtly: "Yes?"</p><p>"It's Tanya. Where are you now?"</p><p>"We're in a clearing, west side of the Olympus National Park."</p><p>"We'll be there in five. You should know, on our way here we found a dead Volturi member, in the Yukon. We smelled five others, but didn't see any. They paralyzed us and interrogated Carmen for information. We think they might be following us?"</p><p>"Do you think all this is related to what Aro told us?"</p><p>"I don't know. They haven't harmed us, even though I think they could have."</p><p>"In any case, I will call Aro and tell him that the newborn problem is gone."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yes, we had help from some local shifters. But something's wrong. We didn't get Victoria. We had her, but then she just... disappeared... Alice can't see her at all..."</p><p>The two coven leaders went on and on about what was going on, until the Denalis themselves soon arrived. The rest of my coven followed, and so all six us were covertly observing the debacle before us. Victoria herself was still dazed, shocked at the situation, as if she were a ghost looking upon her own aftermath.</p><p>I <em>needed</em> to comfort my new mate, and I didn't think there was more I could learn from the Cullens or Denalis at that moment. And there were other issues needing to be dealt with. So it was time to go.</p><p>We flew north, with one red-eyed vampire to each of us fliers. My own Victoria was in my arms. Instead of east towards Seattle, we flew north back across the Salish sea into the city known, ironically, as Victoria. It was across the sea from Port Angeles, on Vancouver Island.</p><p>First we split up to go hunting. I told them I would prefer if they drank criminals, but that I wouldn't force the diet on them. Victoria and I went together, and we found a man who had cut himself by trying to break into a home on the west side of the city. We smelled his blood, tracked him, and drained him in an alley. We went and buried his body in the forests filling the interior of the island.</p><p>And now Victoria and I were alone in the forest. She hadn't said anything at all yet since I saved her; she was just going through the motions. But we had to talk now, before anything more happened.</p><p>I stopped running, and she stopped too. I pulled her into an embrace, which she accepted. "Victoria," I said.</p><p>"Bella..." her mesmerizing voice answered in a tone that was both amazed and imbued with hopelessness. The devastation was visible all over her expression, and she whimpered audibly.</p><p>"That is not my name any more," I said softly so as to not startle her. "Supeya."</p><p>"Thank you... Supeya, for being here, and... I'm sorry." Her face filled with a sadness I never wanted to see on her face again.</p><p>"No no, you were loyal to your coven. And James was the only one who got to me."</p><p>"Not that, there's more. And I have to tell you now, because otherwise I'm afraid you'd never forgive me at all. You probably won't anyways." She sat down and tucked in her knees, shrinking into herself in despair. My beast panicked at the sight, and I sat down to embrace her, but she shook me off?</p><p>"What... is it?" I asked carefully.</p><p>"I killed your father."</p><p>
  <em>Charlie... no...</em>
</p><p>Victoria got up and started running away into the forest. My beast was panicking at the sight of my distraught mate and needed to chase after her and make her happy again. But that part inside of me that was still Bella, was panicking too: <em>Charlie...I should never have gone to Forks, and none of this would have happened.</em></p><p>With tears pouring down my cheeks, I flew into the air to chase after Victoria. I crashed into her, holding on and never letting go.</p><p>At the same time I screamed a wailing bellow with such volume that the trees vibrated visibly, and all the forest went silent.</p><p>Then when I felt arms touching me from behind, I roared at the thought of other vampires near my despairing mate. <em>Protect</em>. I went invisible and flew off with Victoria in my arms.</p><p>But the other arms didn't let go; they flew with me, just holding on to me. I was hysterical and couldn't see anything, couldn't hear the voices of frantic mates trying to get through to me. <em>My mates?</em></p><p>Yes, they were here with us; Jane and Kachiri were there holding onto us, and not letting go. We slowly descended back onto the ground.</p><p>"It was over here I'm telling you, the scream sounded like Bella!" the voice of Edward rung in the background. <em>Shit, had I let down my shield?</em></p><p>"In your dreams; she's long dead," said Rosalie following, Emmett in tow. "Hey, something was just buried here!" Quickly I put the shield back on.</p><p>Myself too distracted by Victoria still in my arms, Jane led me and my coven away from the scene and back into the city. Using money she must have collected from her feeding victim, she booked us a room at a motel.</p><p>One by one in the background I saw Zafrina, Senna, and the others going into the bathroom to take turns in the shower. When they were done, Jane led me and Victoria into the bathroom, and with us still in our catatonic state, she ripped our soiled clothes off us and pushed Victoria and I into the shower.</p><p>So much dirt, so much baggage, so much pain; I wanted to wash it all off of us. I scrubbed both of our bodies frantically, until the washcloth frayed into shreds. Then Jane came back in and turned off the shower, but when she saw that I still wasn't going to let go of Victoria, she just put the extra clothes, which she somehow had gotten, on the bathroom counter and left us in there.</p><p>Victoria and I sat down in the dripping wet bathroom stall. She sat between my legs, leaning her back on my front. My beast and panicked state were only now starting to calm down.</p><p>"Victoria..." I said, and she shifted as if to get up, but I held onto her tightly. "...I understand."</p><p>"I'm sorry that..."—she dry-sobbed and whimpered—"...that you do."</p><p>"You are my mate," I stated unequivocally. "I don't know if or when I could forgive you, but I will still try to come to love you. And I will still always want you, with me, in my coven."</p><p>"Your coven?" she asked, trembling.</p><p>"Yes," I said, "I am the leader of this coven. There are six of us now, including you. And hear this but do not get upset, two of the others are also my mates."</p><p>At this she stiffened.</p><p>"Do not worry," I let out a weak chuckle, "I'm still a virgin. I'm still catching up the fact that I'm apparently a lesbian. I don't know why it is like this. I don't even know how I became this purple-eyed vampire."</p><p>Victoria relaxed a little bit, and sighed. "I thought James was my mate."</p><p>I wasn't upset at that. "Maybe he was, I don't know. But I know that you are my mate."</p><p>"I don't know how I didn't see it before," she said. "When I first saw you, I mean."</p><p>"Maybe me becoming a purple-eyed vampire triggered it somehow. Did you feel it too, the pull between us?"</p><p>"Yes, but I thought it was just my anger or my longing for what I once had with James. But now I have you."</p><p>"Now you have me," I echoed her words. "Purple-eyed flying Supeya, mental and sensory shield, leader of a fugitive coven of vampires, your mate. It all started when my high school went on a class trip to Peru..."</p><p>I went on to tell her about everything that happened up to when I saved her from the fatal clutches of the Cullens. She learned about my trip around the world; meeting Kachiri, meeting Jane in Brazil, the escape from Volterra, the flight through Greenland and northern Canada.</p><p>"And I imagine at some point too, that I will instinctively bite you and turn you into a purple-eyed flying vampire like us. We will share consciousness, share everything."</p><p>"I... I would like that," she agreed.</p><p>I took a long breath a sighed. "Let's get up, and I'll introduce you to my coven properly."</p><p>I wasn't shy about our nakedness; we got dressed while facing each other. Then we stepped out into the motel room.</p><p>My four other coven-mates were sitting on the single bed, huddled together. I knew they had heard everything Victoria and I said, but that didn't matter.</p><p>"Victoria," I held my new mate by the waist, "Meet Kachiri, my first mate. Then Senna, Zafrina. Zafrina has the power of sensory projection. Show her, Zafrina." I let an image of a starry sky slip through the shield I held around Victoria. The scene ended after a second. Victoria was stunned, and I chuckled. "And Jane, my second mate, whom you may have met before."</p><p>"I'm sorry for what we did to you in England," Jane said, as she pulled up the memory of the Volturi destroying Victoria's coven and killing Victoria's sister. "I'm not with them anymore, and I stand with my Supeya."</p><p>"I understand," Victoria said, echoing my words from our earlier conversation. "I'm happy to meet you all. I'll try to do right by you, by us."</p><p>"Okay everyone, listen up. I'm not going to sugarcoat it, we're in a bit of a bind. As you all know, the Volturi are looking for us. Jane, Kachiri and I have thought about this. We can't run away forever, and we will have to face them eventually, and it might become messy. I foresee us staying here for a few days to prepare, observe the covens here, and plan, and then afterward traveling away from here to temporarily settle somewhere else. Now, Senna, Zafrina," I looked deeply at the pair of red-eyed vampires, "You've been with me since the beginning, because I was Kachiri's mate and you wanted to stay with her. You've been a big help to us; we wouldn't have gotten this far without you. But I don't want to force you two into this conflict if you don't want to be here. You two don't deserve to be dragged into this. So I'm giving you my blessings if you want to leave us."</p><p>Everyone was stunned at this; Zafrina and Senna searched each other's faces, and I felt Kachiri anxious for their answer. Then they turned to me, and Zafrina said, "Thank you Supeya. We will stay. The Volturi know of us too. We are all family. We would give our lives for you, as we know you would for us."</p><p>I felt all warm inside, and I reached out to hug the pair in my arms. They embraced me too, and everyone joined into the cozy group hug, even our new coven-mate Victoria.</p><p>"I'm drowning amongst friends!" I cheered, and we laughed.</p><p>We stayed like that for a long minute, comforting each other, and then we all separated and took a deep breath. My beast was content in that I could feel all three of my mates with me.</p><p>"Alright team, there's a few things we need to do before we can move on, so listen up. There's three or four things we need to do before we can go. First, we should get each of us a phone, so anyone of us can always contact another, and also let us contact any other covens should we need to. Second, we need to get a phone number of one of the Cullens, Denalis, or both. Third, we need to find a library or tech café and research for our future home. Our destination should have a climate similar to Forks here; lots of rain and overcast. Small town, out of the way. Fourth we need fake IDs, although we may be able to wait until we move out of here for that."</p><p>After saying this I looked at my coven-mates one by one, at each waiting for a nod of agreement. "Now can anyone else think of any other goals or whatnot that we need to do while in this area?" Nobody could, so it was all set.</p><p>"Okay, I think we should split up for this." I had actually already been thinking about this, working through the possibilities of pairings. "We'll be in three teams, with each team having one of us purple-eyed and one red-eyed. That way each team will always know what is going on with the other teams. Now, the other vampires and wolves around here will probably still be looking for Victoria, so she goes with me so that I can keep my sensory shield over her. Then Jane goes with Zafrina, and Kachiri with Senna. Any objections?"</p><p>Zafrina spoke up, saying, "Jane and I both have gifts, Kachiri and Senna do not. Switch me with Senna?"</p><p>She was right. "Done. Now Victoria and I will go and get contact info for the other covens; my invisibility will help with that. Jane and Senna go get prepaid phones for us. Kachiri and Zafrina go to this city's library to research the location of our next home. Now nobody is to cross the sea into Olympia without me and my sensory shield, or else the vampires and wolves there might catch you on your own. So Jane and Senna, after you get the phones join the others in the library and help them. We agree?" I looked at them one by one again. "Alright, let's go!"</p><p>I tossed the motel room keys to Kachiri, and then put my shield over Victoria and myself. We all walked out, Kachiri locking it behind us so no human at least would rifle through our stuff. We went our separate ways from there; Victoria and I embraced each other, and then my wings started carrying us off toward and over the Salish Sea and into Olympia.</p><p>When we finally descended onto the Cullen household, I blissfully enjoyed the fact that the sight of it didn't upset me at all. My discontentment toward my memories was gone; the sadness was gone; all that there was, was here and now.</p><p>The Cullens and Denalis were in the middle of an extended family meeting. Now no vampire of course would store contact numbers in their phone; they would just memorize all the numbers. But I remembered that Tanya had called Carlisle, so if I got Carlisle's phone I could get her number, and possibly Aro's too as Carlisle said he would call him. I could get the numbers from the phone's call history.</p><p>But right now all of the Denalis and Cullens, including the newborn from before, were in the living room, and Carlisle's phone was on the coffee table in the middle. Everyone would see if I took it and made it invisible under my shield, so we needed a diversion.</p><p>In the back of my mind I noticed that Jane and Senna were browsing through phone options right now, and that Kachiri and Zafrina were hilariously having a scared librarian teach them how to use a keyboard at a computer station. But we had to focus on our job.</p><p>"Victoria," I told her under our shield, "We need to get Carlisle's phone, but we need a distraction. Care to volunteer? I can drop my shield over you for half a second."</p><p>Victoria nodded at my request. "Yes, where do you want me?"</p><p>"Go out into the front yard and punch a tree; I'll pull my shield off of you for the moment you do it, then put it back on. Go ahead and scream 'Cullens' when you punch it. Then get away from the area before everyone descends on your location."</p><p>"Okay, I understand," she said as we blurred into the front yard. "I'm ready."</p><p>"Let me get into their living room, then go when I say." I jumped through one of the upper balconies to sneak into the house. "Okay, GO!"</p><p>It went smoothly as planned; all the Cullens, Denalis, and the surrendered newborn stood up and bolted out front, and I picked up Carlisle's phone and browsed through it for a few seconds before putting it back down. All of the numbers I needed were now in my photographic memory. Then I put it back down exactly where it had been.</p><p>Mission complete, I called to Victoria to verify that she was safe, and then followed the Cullens and Denalis outside. I started paying more attention to their conversation.</p><p>Rosalie was ranting: "First we got a fresh scent of her across the sea, and now this! Someone's still fucking with us! She just appears, and then she's gone!"</p><p>"Emmett!" said the Denali known as Kate, "Your house is haunted, smeckledorfed!" The two looked at each other with wide eyes, as if they were kids who had discovered something amazing. Rosalie and Tanya smacked the back of their heads, respectively.</p><p>Everyone else in the group released a collective sigh.</p><p>"Everyone back inside, I'll call the reservation and tell them what's going on." And so we all went in. Victoria safe at my side.</p><p>At this time Jane and Senna had gotten the phones and were on their way to the library. Kachiri and Senna were still figuring out how to open Internet Explorer.</p><p>"Sam," answered the wolf on the other end of Carlisle's call. "What now, leech? Embry and Paul already died to protect you, do you want them to die again?"</p><p>"We are sorry about Embry and Paul," Carlisle replied. "We are just calling you to let you know that we have since then twice scented her, but we've been unable to track her. Her trail just disappears."</p><p>"Thanks, but don't call again unless you actually know where the human-drinker is," and then Sam hung up. They were natural enemies after all.</p><p>The coven leader turned to his pixie daughter, saying: "Alice, still nothing?"</p><p>"No... her future just isn't there. It's as if she's dead." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</p><p><em>Jane,</em> I thought to my mate, <em>you have my phone, right? Send a text to Carlisle. </em>I thought of the message to send, and Jane typed it out and sent it to the number I remembered..</p><p>Three seconds later Carlisle's phone pinged.</p><p>He opened it, read it, and then read it out for everyone: "From a number I don't recognize: 'Greetings Olympians and Alaskans! We know our mutual friend Victoria, and about our deceased one in the Yukon. We'll tell you about them, if you just tell us one thing. A 2-for-1 deal, what do you think?'"</p><p>Many of the vampires were now uneasy, as now it was confirmed without a doubt that there was someone else out there. "It's them," Rosalie whispered, stating what everyone knew.</p><p>"<em>They</em> must be the ones we ran into in the Yukon, and possibly the ones who killed that Volturi member. But who are <em>they</em>?"</p><p>Carlisle's phone pinged again, and he spoke as he read it: "'We are who we are. Anyways, in a token of good faith, we'll give you our half of the deal first. You don't have to worry about Victoria anymore, as she has found a new mate and thirsts for revenge no longer. And yes she was just outside your house, that was just a distraction. Oh and for the second thing, it was Demetri who perished.'"</p><p>"I think they're watching us," Tanya said as she looked about, "right now. It's just as it was for Carmen when they took her. They're invisible or something. And I know my coven won't miss Demetri, so thanks I guess."</p><p>"And what's this about a new mate?" asked Esme, speaking up. "I thought vampires could only have one mate, their one and only."</p><p>"That's what I thought too," said Carlisle. Then another message came: "'Oh she does have a new mate, an amazing one, and they will never leave each other. Anyway, for your part of the deal, we just want to know one thing. If there were a powerful coven made up of people you already knew, and the Volturi were after them for the simple act of refusing to join them, would you stand with that coven?'"</p><p>Carlisle and Tanya searched each other's grim-expressioned faces. "What does your coven answer? I won't speak for you."</p><p>Tanya looked around at her coven-mates. Then she said, "On principle perhaps, but that could change depending on the details."</p><p>"Same for us," Carlisle corroborated without consulting his coven-mates. He looked down at his phone and started texting a reply, the first reply actually. I saw it appear through Jane: 'In principle yes, but the details matter.'</p><p>I snorted; they said I was family, yet they left me behind. How could they promise to stand beside a unknown coven? Was my human self not interesting enough for them?</p><p>Our reply came through, but this time we sent it to Tanya's phone instead. It pinged from her pocket, and she took it out and read the reply, saying: "'Okay, we could perhaps meet the Denalis and agree on this; but considering the Cullens' recent history of abandoning family members, we wouldn't put it past that coven to abandon us.'"</p><p>This elicited gasps and shocked expressions from the Cullens, while the Denalis eyed their cousins suspiciously.</p><p>"What does <em>that</em> mean?" Tanya broke the tense silence by making it even more tense. I looked at Edward; I was sure that if he were human, he would be sweating buckets. Rosalie was glaring at him, her expression showing her unsheathed anger toward him. Esme and Alice looked like they were about to start dry-sobbing. Emmett sighed, and Jasper looked like he was guilty or in pain, well to be honest he always looked like that. Carlisle was looking as his golden boy with a sorry expression, as if Edward was the one who had been wronged. Which was ridiculous. This was the first time I had come up as a topic since we had come here, and they were now revealing their true colors.</p><p>"I never wanted to..." we all heard Alice half-whisper, half-whimper.</p><p>"Never wanted to what?" Tanya insisted again, glaring at Alice this time.</p><p>"It was for the best!" Edward cried out, "She wanted us to leave!"</p><p>"You never said that before!" Rosalie shouted back, crossing her arms confrontationally.</p><p>"Who is <em>she</em>?<em>" </em>Tanya said, but then her phone pinged again. If the Cullens weren't going to own up to it, I would make them face it.</p><p>The message read, 'They let a human know of our existence, let her join their family, and then abandoned her as a human.'</p><p>"WHAT?!" Tanya was livid; she showed the message to her coven-mates behind her, not letting the Cullens see it.</p><p>"Tanya, you'll trust a stranger's message over your own cousins?" Carlisle stood up, and then everybody was standing up.</p><p>"Whatever it is, it's right," Alice whimpered; she was actually dry sobbing now, "we left her, and she died! I can't do this anymore!" She stormed out, Jasper hot on her heels following. Esme's face held such despair, seeing her daughter and son walk out so distressed. Rosalie's face hardened in thought, and then she pulled on Emmett's arm and they walked out too. I wasn't sure though if all this was just a display to separate themselves from the illegal acts of their coven, or if they actually cared.</p><p>"We may hate the Volturi, but my coven respects the law, Carlisle. I can't believe your family did this. I can't believe we considered you a part of ours." The Denalis stormed out too.</p><p>The newborn vampire, I couldn't blame her, just sat beside her new mother, Esme. She was probably too scared to speak up at all, didn't know what was going on, and didn't know what to do. She, the Cullen parents, and Edward were the only ones still inside. Outside I registered the Denalis and the other Cullens talking to each other, but didn't pay attention.</p><p>"You know we had to do it, Carlisle, to protect her soul," Edward said to his father. I was so shocked—how could I have ever thought that I loved this crazy teenager? Nobody remaining agreed with him, but didn't voice disagreement either.</p><p>We then went out to observe the Denalis and upset Cullens have it out.</p><p>"Can we join your coven, Tanya?" asked Alice. I was shocked at this too—nothing had really transpired in there besides the Denalis learning about it, but now Alice was ready to leave the coven she had been in for half a century? What happened in there must have been only the tip of the iceberg, like a gangrenous wound that had been left festering until it became fatal.</p><p>"No," Tanya said. "Even if you didn't want to do it, you still did. I don't... I'm sorry, I have to report this, to protect my family." She reached for the phone in her pocket. Alice and company became afraid and even more saddened.</p><p>'Don't,' the message soon flashed across her screen. 'We are the ones with purple eyes,' soon followed. 'What they did is no longer a concern, as the one they left behind became a vampire soon afterward. Ask them what they would do to make it up to her.'</p><p>Tanya quickly put her phone away, not letting anyone else see it, to protect them from the information. Particularly the information about the purple eyes, I suspected. She was giving them plausible deniability. Then she followed my directions, saying, "They said the one you left behind became a vampire, and asks what you would do to make it up to her."</p><p>Shock flashed across all the coven's faces, and their jaws dropped. Edward stormed out through the door and toward Tanya, trying to grab her phone from her, but her coven-mates held him back.</p><p>"Anything!" Alice cried out amidst the ensuing pandemonia, "I'd die for her! I won't ever leave her again!"</p><p>"It can't be true!" Edward cried out, "My Bella couldn't have become a monster!"</p><p>"Shut up Edward," scolded Rosalie, "We are not monsters."</p><p>"Says the one who murdered her fiancé! You deserved what they did to you."</p><p>"Edward!" Esme, who was outside now, gasped at her son's words. Except for Carlisle, everyone was now glaring at the Cullen golden boy, even the newborn at Esme's side.</p><p>"Come on, we're leaving," Tanya said to her coven, and they ran off into the woods.</p><p>At that moment I was torn in the decision making—watch the Cullens' drama play out, or make sure the Denalis don't do anything stupid with the information I gave them?</p><p>I made the decision based on the fact that if the Cullens broke up or anything so fundamental, it would happen with or without my influence, or that it could easily happen when I returned to them. I didn't have to get them involved now. On the other hand, the Denalis had information they could decide to share with the Volturi, and I couldn't let that happen.</p><p>And so it was without a backwards glance that Victoria and I raced after the Denalis. They ran north, crossed the main road between Forks and Port Angeles, and reached the beach of the Salish sea on the northern coast of Olympia. There they stopped, talking to each other in a family meeting.</p><p>"What are we going to tell the Volturi; are we going to tell them anything?" Carmen asked her coven-leader.</p><p>"The Cullens broke the secret, the most fundamental law, even if it did not result in any terrible consequences. If we don't report it, we would be liable to be punished when this is found out."</p><p>"We can't bear false witness," said Irina, "Are we confident that our information is correct?"</p><p>"You heard Alice; the Cullens themselves admitted it."</p><p>"But what about what <em>they</em> said?" asked Eleazar, "That the Volturi attempted to force them into servitude. That is a violation of the law in my personal book. And with what they did to Sasha, might it be better to not contact them at all? I know them. If we report this, they'll just come here and do whatever they want, without anyone to punish them for their actions. They might just look at how large our covens are and destroy us because they want to. That's what they did to the Romanians."</p><p>"What do you want us to do, Eleazar? Punish the Cullens ourselves? We may be more experienced than them, but they still outnumber us now. And Alice would see us coming."</p><p>Jane and Kachiri at this point were focused less on their own tasks than they were on what was happening before me; they were there with us, through me, through our connection. We made a snap decision.</p><p>If the situation were any different; if I were a normal vampire not on the run, or if my coven wasn't needing of allies, or if the Denalis weren't here proposing rash action, I couldn't see us going through with our idea. But the situation was what it was.</p><p>Victoria and I dashed a kilometer down to the other end of the long, crescent-shaped beach, within visible, auditory, and olfactory range of the Denalis. Then I reached out with my shield such that it enveloped the coven of vampires on the other end of the beach. So now instead of being on the outside of my shield, they were within it; and so they could now fully sense us, just as my own coven-mates were able to.</p><p>During this, I was looking down and observing the fine, wet sand: the tiny structures of millions of particles holding together the ground beneath our feet. Every grain had its role to play.</p><p>I looked up and over to the Denalis a kilometer down the beach, and even though only a second had passed since our appearance, all six of them were already staring at me, seeing the depth of my violet irises, seeing all the grains of sand reflected in my flawless orbs. Victoria was at my right side, clutching my arm tenderly.</p><p>'Now you can see us', was the message Jane sent Tanya at that moment.</p><p>Under the Denalis' watchful eyes, Victoria and I walked at human pace toward them. After four minutes we were a half-kilometer away, and we stopped there. We sat down in the wet sand and faced the ocean, letting the rushing beach water wash over our legs, soaking through our clothes.</p><p>"Hello," I said, knowing all the vampires could hear me, "I am Supeya, formerly Bella, the one the Cullens left behind, and I am the leader of my coven."</p><p>"I am Tanya," the other coven-leader said, "But I'm sure you already knew that. Is this all of your coven?"</p><p>"Victoria here is my mate, but no. The rest of my coven are across the sea, in Canada. We were listening in on your conversation, and we now have a proposal for you."</p><p>"If you want us to work with you, you will have to tell us more about you and the Volturi. We would prefer not to associate with their mortal enemies," said Tanya.</p><p>"That's fair. I certainly know more about you than you me. I've even seen the memory of throwing Vasilii into the fire." This elicited gasps from them, but I continued on, "I have purple eyes, and I have three mates. One of them was in the Volturi but is no longer. When I met her, she escorted my coven to Volterra and into the throne room, to present us to the kings. I am a shield; I felt the efforts of the Volturi's powers trying to pull us in and become loyal to them. I protected my coven and my new mate. Aro insisted that we join them, implying that otherwise I wouldn't be able to see my mate. I couldn't leave her behind, but I also did not want to be controlled by the Volturi, not by anyone. So we did the only thing we could do: escape and run. Demetri tracked us but we killed him. When we encountered you in the Yukon, we had to know what you knew. We won't haunt you again, not unless Kate wants us to." That made Kate laugh and Garrett elbow her side.</p><p>"You mean that Jane is in your coven now?" Tanya let out between gritted teeth. I knew implying she was my mate from the Volturi would evoke such emotion.</p><p>"How did you escape the throne room?" asked Eleazar.</p><p>"Do you remember what happened in the Yukon? A member of my coven, Zafrina, has the gift of sensory projection. We used it to make it appear as if we were still in the throne room, while in fact we were flying through the skylight. And when we were in the air, we were invisible of course."</p><p>"You can fly? That's so cool!" Kate squealed.</p><p>I stood up, let me shadow-wings erupt from my back, picked up Victoria, and started floating in the air. The Denalis looked up at us with expressions of wariness, fear, or in Kate's case, squeal-inducing wonder. "All of us with purple eyes can fly," I said as we descended back onto the ground. "My coven has already bested the elite of the Volturi guard. With your help, we could give them a run for their money. But that is not what we are proposing now."</p><p>"We understand, get on with it," said Irina, her patience running thin. Tanya sent a glare back at her.</p><p>"The Cullens need to be punished. Punishing them could put both our covens in better graces with the Volturi. We will help you, but only if you follow our plan. We will execute the plan in one hour, enough time for my own coven-mates to arrive. We are to only punish Edward as the direct instigator, and Carlisle as overseer. Edward is to be executed. Carlisle is to be punished by the breaking up of his coven. Do you understand and accept this plan?"</p><p>"What of the newborn?" asked Tanya. "Somebody will have to take responsibility for her. And how will you enforce the coven break-up? Do you intend to replace the Volturi's law enforcement with your own?"</p><p>"I would welcome her into my coven, otherwise she will have to join one of the other parting groups. I do not think it will be difficult to break them up considering they already appear to be on the verge of breaking up on their own."</p><p>"Okay, let me consult with my coven," said Tanya before forming a tight circle in her coven and speaking in whispers Victoria and I couldn't hear.</p><p>My new mate was behind me, putting her hands on either side of my waist, and resting her head on my shoulder. She started purring, and I took one of her hands off of me to hold it with my own. Jane, Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina were right now swimming across the Salish sea to join us. It was the most direct path, and it wouldn't let any Cullens or wolves find them because they would be under my shield before they even reached the shore.</p><p>"My four other coven-mates are on their way, and they will be here within fifteen minutes," I said to no one in particular.</p><p>The Denalis broke out of their huddle and started walking towards us. Tanya said, "We accept, but how exactly do you want to go about this? Won't Alice see us coming?"</p><p>"Based on what happened to me and Victoria, I think she can't see anyone under the shield. If she tried looking into any of your futures right now, it would be blank, as if you all were dead. To avoid appearing heavy-handed, most of us should meet them from outside of our shield. Victoria and I would provoke the most distracting reactions from them, so she and I can stay behind under the sensory shield. You can do all of the talking, but I want to execute Edward myself. Oh and to clarify, when I release you from my shield, I will release you only from the sensory shield. Your minds will still be protected from the Cullens' gifts. My shield has sensory and mental components that I can control separately."</p><p>"That's so cool! Imagine all the pranks we'll be able to play!" said Kate. The others looked at her with exhausted gazes, tired of her antics. "What?" she said, "It's true!"</p><p>"Maybe another time, Kate," I said. "We better let Carlisle know, such that he can gather his coven. I don't have a phone with me Tanya, can you call him?"</p><p>Tanya nodded and pulled out her phone to do so. When the man answered, she said: "Carlisle, our new friends and my coven need to meet with yours again, in twenty minutes. Have them ready at your house."</p><p>"Are you okay? Alice can't see you. Should I be worried about these new friends?" Carlisle asked.</p><p>"Maybe," she said honestly. "We're still figuring that out for ourselves."</p><p>"We'll be here," the coven-leader said before ending the call.</p><p>At this point the Denalis had walked enough such that were now close to us, standing beside us on the beach.</p><p>"Supeya," I introduced myself again, reaching my hand out toward Tanya. The coven-leader looked back at Eleazar, probably checking if I had any other powers for her to be wary of. The gift-detector nodded, and then Tanya's hand met mine.</p><p>And so I went through them one by one: Kate, Garrett, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar. When Kate touched me I actually felt a shock; I had forgotten to throw up a mental shield between us, so I put a new one up. I told her that if any pranking was going to happen, she would be my first target. Victoria followed me in shaking everyone's hands, and I made sure to protect her from Kate's antics, which made the prankster vampire pout.</p><p>Then I felt the rest of my coven-mates approaching. First out of the water was Jane, which made all of the Denalis tense. Watching the Denalis, I could see Tanya, Irina, and Kate especially as the ones whose bodies were shaking. I couldn't say I blamed them. Jane sent them a genuine, disarming smile, which seemed to calm them as my short blonde goddess stood behind me. Next out of the water was Kachiri, who the Denalis were also wary of solely due to her purple eyes.</p><p>As Zafrina and Senna came out of the water next, and they looked at the Denalis as the Denalis looked at them, I saw Tanya's and Irina's eyes instantly darken. I looked back at my coven-mates wading through the shallow water: Senna's darkening eyes were locked with Tanya's, and Zafrina's own black orbs were locked with Irina's.</p><p>Everyone's mouths smiled with glee as they realized what was happening. "Congratulations," I said in genuine high tone, as I beckoned my mates to follow me out of the way between the newly mated vampires. Standing between newly mated vampires would not have been a good idea.</p><p>The couples met and embraced each other in a chorus of hums and purrs. "Zafrina," my coven-mate whispered into Irina's ear. "Senna," whispered my other coven-mate into Tanya's ear.</p><p>"It was you!" Carmen yelled at the recognition of Senna's voice as the one that had interrogated her up in the Yukon. She took a step forward, but stopped when Tanya turned on her coven-mate and unleashed a bestial hiss. At the potential of a fight breaking out, Irina and Zafrina guided each other down the beach and away from us.</p><p>"Everyone calm down," I said in my coven-leader voice, "I won't let you hurt each other. Carmen, we already apologized for what happened in the Yukon. Tanya, would you really expect Carmen to attack you or your mate? We're all family now, in a way. So calm down."</p><p>"Right," said Tanya, as she stood up from her defensive crouch. She stepped back to the side of her new mate, and each of them wrapped an arm around the other's waist. "We can handle what this means for our covens later. For now, we have punishment to exact on the Cullens. My coven is ready if yours is."</p><p>"Zafrina, Irina, get over here," I called out to the couple further down the beach. "Yes, let's go. I'll drop your coven, Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, and Jane from my sensory shield such that the Cullens will be able to sense you. Victoria and I will stay hidden and keep pace with you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel kind of weird mating Tanya/Senna and Irina/Zafrina together but I also feel like, nobody else would deserve it? I suppose Zafrina and Senna should have been able to *smell* their mates when they kind-of-met last chapter, but no eye contact was made and the situation was much more tense and distracting then? Oh well.</p><p>Please let me know what you think of the addition of Victoria into the mating net!</p><p>I named this chapter "Charlie's Rescue" because even though Charlie is dead, it just felt right I guess.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Edward's Deliverance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Supeya and company wrap up their affairs in Forks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy holidays to you all! For my to gift to you, I present Edward's punishment :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victoria and I watched the Cullens on their front porch watching the Denalis and my coven-mates arrive. When Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna came forth with the Denalis, all of the Cullens save Alice, Jasper, and the newborn opened their eyes wide in recognition, even more so in seeing the newly mated couples' hands held together. I knew from Kachiri's memories that the Cullens had met them on an Amazonian hunting trip in the forties, before Alice and Jasper had joined the coven. When they saw Kachiri's purple eyes, and when they saw my purple-eyed petite blonde goddess Jane appear before them, their expressions turned grave and sharp. Carlisle, ever the coven-leader, kept his face expressionless and met the newcomers' gazes evenly. Edward snarled in anger, probably realizing that he couldn't read any of their minds anymore. At this Jane sent him a flash of pain, just enough to shock him out of his livid state. His anger didn't dissipate however, and his face donned a scowl. Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and the newborn were looking down at the ground submissively. Alice' eyes were looking forward and yet were looking at nothing, as if she were catatonic. Rosalie was scowling, but was looking off to the side such that she wasn't scowling at anyone in particular. She was probably just upset at the entire situation.</p><p>"Cullens," said Tanya, not gracing Carlisle by addressing her speech directly to him, "We have decided that what your coven did, leaving behind a human with knowledge of us, cannot go unpunished, and that we will punish you ourselves."</p><p>"Why are <em>they</em> here?" Edward growled, glaring at my coven-mates. Carlisle shot a silencing glower toward him.</p><p>"They are here to enact the punishment and deliver retribution for actions made against their coven-leader."</p><p>"What actions?" asked Carlisle, "We have a right to know."</p><p>"You already know!" Tanya scolded, "You very well knew what you were doing when you left her behind."</p><p>Carlisle's expression became confused, but then flattened as he connected the dots, seeing the implication that the one they left behind was the unknown coven-leader. In realizing this too, Alice's head shot up, staring into Tanya's eyes, not out of fear but rapt interest.</p><p>Tanya announced the sentence, saying: "We have decided that Edward is to be executed, and that Carlisle's coven is to be broken up. Carlisle is never to be a coven-leader again." They weren't the exact terms we agreed to, but they were acceptable nonetheless.</p><p>"Do something," Esme whisperingly pleaded into Carlisle's ear. The man moved to stand in front of his son, but then he fell to the ground convulsing under Jane's painful gaze. Esme gasped and knelt down next to her writhing mate. The others tensed and Alice stopped staring, but they made no actions whatsoever. I couldn't blame them; they knew they were outmatched, and they just wanted to get out of this alive. Any action they could take would only make the situation worse. Jane then released Carlisle from the pain.</p><p>Tanya turned to look to the side, to the space where seemingly nobody stood but where Victoria and I actually did, and made a beckoning gesture with her head. She was inviting me to join the conversation and carry out Edward's death sentence.</p><p>Alice and some of the others looked the direction Tanya looked, as if waiting for us to arrive. Ignoring them, we moved to stand behind the convicted.</p><p>All at the same time, I released the sensory shield over Victoria and me, grabbed Edward's head, and whispered, "Last words?" into his ear.</p><p>"Bella, love, what happened to—"</p><p>His voice was literally ripped in half as I tore off his head. "You," I said, "you happened to me." His body collapsed to the ground, and I dropped the head on top of it. I looked down at his fallen form without any pity, and caught the lighter that Tanya tossed to me. I ran its striker and passed it on to enflame the vampire remains.</p><p>I turned away from the fire, and looked up to have my eyes meet those of the Cullens. First I saw Esme, who was curled up on the ground and dry-sobbing. Carlisle was crouching down, trying to console his mate. Then I heard the newborn panicking, panting and alert, ready to fight or flight. "Victoria," I called for my mate behind me, "Comfort her." Indeed, Victoria slowly walked up to softly hold the newborn in her arms. The newborn's venom perhaps recognized its maker, as the newborn began to relax. Emmett and Rosalie were at each other's sides, avoiding my gaze. Jasper looked withdrawn into himself, as all of the emotions raging around him incapacitated him. Alice was holding him up, letting him lean on her, as she looked at me with her crestfallen, forlorn eyes. I walked back to stand beside my coven-mates, and I gestured for Victoria to follow, the newborn still in her arms.</p><p>Tanya approached Victoria and the newborn, and addressed the young vampire: "Hello dear, what is your name?"</p><p>"Bree," the newborn whispered so low that I barely heard it myself.</p><p>"Hi Bree, my name is Tanya."</p><p>The newborn, Bree, retreated further into Victoria's arms.</p><p>Trying to calm her down, Victoria spoke to her: "I'm sorry I all this happened to you, and I'm sorry for whatever Riley said to you. You don't have to fear the yellow eyes or the purple eyes. They eat humans or animals, just like us." Victoria avoided saying that <em>she</em> was the one who made and controlled Riley. There was the fact that just earlier this day she had sicced them into a fatal fight with the Cullens; it was just another issue in today's shitstorm needing to be addressed.</p><p>Furthermore to Bree's comfort, Tanya added, "And the reason we are all here today has nothing to do with you; you have done nothing wrong. You are the last person we would hurt or punish." At this Bree nodded in understanding but stayed in Victoria's arms.</p><p>"Now," Tanya continued, turning back to the Cullens, "Carlisle and Esme go on their own, all others must be separate from them. Next is the matter of what is to happen to between my coven and Supeya's coven." The mention of my name induced confused expressions on the Cullens' faces, who didn't know my new name.</p><p>But I ignored that fact, threw up a sensory shield to protect our conversation from the Cullens' prying ears, and didn't miss a beat in replying: "Zafrina and Senna are still targets of the Volturi's ire, and as my mates and I are the cause of that, we will accept any arrangement that would still let us help protect them. No offense to your capability of protecting your mates, but this is the Volturi we are talking about." Behind us the back of my mind registered the Cullens alarmed and looking about for us, as we had disappeared before them.</p><p>"We understand that."</p><p>"So they join your coven and we keep visiting rights, you join our coven, or covens merged."</p><p>"Let's agree to stay together for the time being... the situation is still volatile."</p><p>"Okay. Bree," I addressed the newborn in my mate's arms, "Which coven do you want to be in? You can choose anyone except for Esme and Carlisle."</p><p>At this question, Bree turned in Victoria's arms to look up at the blonde vampire who was currently comforting her.</p><p>"I understand," I said. "Victoria is in my coven, hence you will be in my coven too. If that is okay."</p><p>Bree still wasn't saying anything yet, and I wanted to get her out of her shell, let her feel comfortable speaking up. "Bree, do you want to join my coven and stay with Victoria? Say yes or no."</p><p>She barely answered with a whisper, "Yes."</p><p>"Good," I stepped up to the two of them and pulled them into an embrace of my own. "Welcome to my coven."</p><p>Releasing them, I then looked to Tanya and asked her, "How long was your coven planning on staying here in Forks?"</p><p>"We haven't decided yet," she answered.</p><p>"My coven-mates and I want to leave as soon as possible. With so much happening here lately, and not knowing what the other Cullens might do, the Volturi will come very soon. They may already be on their way."</p><p>"What if you come with us to Alaska?" she proposed.</p><p>I shook my head. "No, if Aro reads one of the Cullens, he will see your cooperation with us, and he will know to look for us up in Alaska. If I may propose, earlier today Kachiri and Zafrina were doing research on possible new locations for us to settle."</p><p>Tanya turned to look at her coven-mates, looking at them in their eyes, gauging their stances on the situation.</p><p>Turning back to me she said, "We would like to relocate with you, if you will have us."</p><p>"Of course," I said with a genuine smile. Perhaps we were on our way to merging our covens; I could definitely foresee it happening, and I was not opposed to the prospect. But I knew better than to bring it up now; asking for it outright would be pushing it. So resettling together would be more like a trial run before merging our covens. "Kachiri, Zafrina, what did you find?" I already knew through my link with Kachiri, but the topic still needed open discussion.</p><p>Zafrina answered from her position in Irina's arms, "Oceanic climates with frequent overcast conditions, such as here in Forks, can be also be found in southern Chile, northwest Europe, southern Africa, the Himalayas, and New Zealand."</p><p>"New Zealand's ecology developed without any large mammals, so animal diets might be difficult there, unless we want to go fishing," Kate said out of the blue.</p><p>Everyone looked at her as if she had grown a second head, a nerdy one.</p><p>"What?" she said innocently, "I went to college."</p><p>Shaking my head, I said, "Europe's a no-go, for obvious reasons. In Africa our pale skin would stand out more so than in other places, same with the Himalayas. Southern Chile it is. Do you have a city name?"</p><p>"Yes," Zafrina said, "The town of Cochamó, near Puerto Montt."</p><p>"Okay, that's where we will meet. I'm assuming, Tanya, that your coven wishes to go to Alaska to gather any important belongings. Zafrina and Senna can go with you if they want. Then you can join us in Chile when you're ready." I was placing my trust in them, that they wouldn't just run off with our coven-mates and never see us again. We all knew it.</p><p>"Is there anything else to discuss?" Tanya asked.</p><p>"Yes, but we don't have to do it right now. I may stay to speak with the Cullens more, but you may go. Keep each other safe and text us any important updates."</p><p>And with that, Zafrina and Senna hugged me and my mates goodbye, and they left with the Denalis to prepare for their move to Chile. My mates and Bree were the only ones still here under my shield.</p><p>The Cullens were still there in front of their house, too shocked, frightened, and despaired to have moved.</p><p>I dropped my sensory shield so that they could see us again.</p><p>Carlisle and Esme didn't react; they were still sitting on the ground, having an emotional breakdown. Rosalie and Emmett were attending to each other nervously. Alice was the only one who visibly reacted; her eyes widened at our reappearance, and Jasper held a supporting hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Bella... is that you?" She asked carefully, her voice barely above of whisper.</p><p>"No," I said flatly, "My name is now Supeya. And these are my mates Jane, Kachiri, and Victoria, and our coven-mate Bree." My tone was abrasive and formal, expressing none of the affection I used to feel for the pixie-like vampire and the other Cullens.</p><p>"Can we join your coven?" Alice asked, a desperate tone in her voice.</p><p>"No," I said, "You lost our trust long ago. You have our number. Goodbye." And with that, I doused our shield back over us, and we ran off a short ways.</p><p>"Bree," I addressed the newborn, "Kachiri, Jane, and I have the power of flight. You will have to step out of Victoria's arms. Either I, Jane, or Kachiri will have to carry you. Which of us would you like?" In other words, <em>which of us were you most comfortable with?</em></p><p>"You," she answered. I was happy that her response wasn't a cowering whisper as it was before. Being with Victoria, and getting away from the vampires who tore apart the newborns must have warmed her up to us. And for me in particular, I had so far been treating her with respect, because her opinion did matter.</p><p>"Alright, come here," and she entered my arms. She fit there comfortably; I could one day foresee her being like a daughter to us (even though she was visually older than Jane).</p><p>Victoria was picked up by Kachiri, and like that we were off, flying toward the southern hemisphere.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Southward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorter chapter this time, as I'm running out of pre-written material. I have another fic (Saga of the Vinlanders, check it out!) which I'm focused on more than on this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was at a pit-stop in the Galápagos islands, when my stress from the events of Forks finally abated, when I had a private moment with Victoria, when I felt content with her safe in my arms, that I bit into her neck and began her change. I knew I would eventually have to see the memory of Victoria killing my father, but it was unavoidable.</p><p>I couldn't carry Bree no more, because I wouldn't let anyone else carry Victoria; it was an instinctual urge to protect my vulnerable mate. Fortunately, during our trip so far Bree had become more trusting of the others, Jane especially. I supposed the former Volturi member's younger visual age and shorter stature made Bree feel more comfortable with her.</p><p>It was a rainy day in Cochamó when we arrived there a week after we left Forks. The town was very small, only a few blocks really. The town lay on the coast of an estuary, where the river-coming freshwater and the oceanic saltwater mixed and clashed. Out of the inlet was a larger gulf with multiple islands, leading out into the vast Pacific. Around the town were snow-capped hills, mountains, and volcanoes; Chile, like the western US, was very much a part of the ring of fire. Directly between Cochamó and Puerto Montt lay a volcano with a classic ring-shaped summit, such that travel by car would have to go around and perhaps take two hours, while flying directly over was a quick thirty minutes.</p><p>We landed down east of the town on a mountain side, directly above the treeline. We discussed our next steps, and we spoke out loud to include Bree. We had little money between us, nevermind the fact that we only had US and Canadian dollars, so a hotel was out of the question unless we stole a bunch of money. At the same time we didn't want to attract too much attention. So we were at a bit of an impasse. We couldn't text Tanya because our phones stopped working; the prepaid plans probably didn't include international service, or else service hadn't reached this area yet. So it was all we could do to lay low for a while.</p><p>We split up; Jane and Kachiri went to Puerto Montt to find a technologist who could get our phones working, keeping our numbers, while not letting them download or see our messages. I, my dormant Victoria, and Bree stayed outside Cochamó scouting around. We couldn't go into town, because Bree was still a newborn and would have difficulty controlling herself.</p><p>I carried Victoria down below the treeline and into the forest, Bree following. I set Victoria down on a bed of moss, and I cut down some conifer branches to make an impromptu lean-to. I refrained from starting a fire because we didn't strictly need it and the wicked flames probably would have made Bree feel uncomfortable. We sat down next to my mate.</p><p>"Bree," I said addressing my new coven-mate, "Tell me more about yourself, as much as you're comfortable with. I don't even know your last name."</p><p>"Tanner, Bree Tanner. I was born in Las Vegas, but then my dad and I left to Idaho. I lived there for many years, and then I... went to Seattle. It was my birthday, you see? I was turning sixteen when... this..."</p><p>"It's okay Bree, thank you for telling me. You don't have to tell me any more."</p><p>"No, I want to, I need to let it go," Bree said, completely throwing off any fear of the memories, "I left my father because he was beating me. In Seattle I had to steal and beg to survive. When Riley found me, and I woke up as this, there were about twenty of us. They told us we were going to attacked the yellow-eyes, because they ate people like us."</p><p>"That's not true."</p><p>"I know. Riley also told us that the sun would burn us, but I found out it didn't. That's when I knew there was more going on. When the time came, I just froze. I couldn't do it."</p><p>"Do you know who changed you?"</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Wasn't it Riley?"</p><p>"No," I said. I knew I was going to tell her that Victoria was the one who made her this way. Bree might not trust me if I delayed this information, and I knew Victoria would understand. "Bree, look at me," I said, trying to get her to look back up at me and understand the power of my next words, "I don't blame you, none of us do, for what happened, what you did and still do to survive. And none of us will hurt you, unless you break one of the laws."</p><p>"What are the laws?"</p><p>"I learned them from Jane, as she was in the Volturi. Do not reveal our existence. Do not create any immortal children. Destroy true werewolves, children of the moon. Do not bear false witness. Do not keep a vampire from their mate. Be responsible for any vampire you create. Be discreet in your hunting. And in my book, do not force anyone into servitude."</p><p>"Werewolves, like the ones we saw..."</p><p>"No, those were wolf shifters. True werewolves only turn on the full moon, and are truly monstrous. They are thought to be extinct, so don't worry about them. But again, Bree, as long as you do not break any of these laws, my mates and I will protect you."</p><p>"Mates?"</p><p>"Kachiri, Jane, and Victoria here are my mates. Victoria here is changing to become like us, with purple eyes, and we will have a shared consciousness. We are older and more powerful than you. If you'd let us, we would consider you our daughter, and us your mothers. We would protect you as our own."</p><p>"I'd... like that," Bree agreed.</p><p>"Good," I smiled genuinely. "Now, there is more that you need to know. It is in the past, and it will not affect your future or your safety."</p><p>She looked up again, staring with rapt attention.</p><p>"Victoria here, my mate," I said as I stroked through the sleeping woman's hair, "She was the one who changed you. She created and controlled Riley."</p><p>Bree stiffened instantly, but did not otherwise react.</p><p>"Before you say or do anything... let me tell you the full story."</p><p>Then I told her everything: my time in Forks, meeting the Cullens, Edward, James, how we killed him, Victoria's quest for revenge, my trip to Peru, becoming like this, meeting Kachiri, Jane, fleeing to Greenland, the Yukon, and ending with our meeting in Forks. "I don't think you can understand, but to Victoria, James was her mate, and to lose a mate would drive any vampire to be feral and insane. But now she has me, and she has time to repent and make up for what she has done. I will try to forgive her, and I hope you will try too. If you can't forgive her, then that is okay, and you have the option of leaving us, although it would sadden us if you did so." I frowned at the possibility.</p><p>Throughout the course of the story, with me still brushing my hair through Victoria's, Bree had started to relax, but only slightly.</p><p>I went on, "It won't be easy to forgive. Victoria did kill my father. Yet I hope that she will work for our forgiveness for the rest of eternity. Speak, Bree. Please tell me how you feel."</p><p>"I... don't know."</p><p>"Could you still see Victoria, Jane, Kachiri and I as your mothers?"</p><p>"Maybe... I don't know. I'm starting to understand that a lot of what we feel and what drives us is instinct. A part me, the rational part, doesn't want to accept this. But my instincts do. I feel like I need to be with you. So yes, I guess."</p><p>"And we will work to be the parents you should have had." I leaned over to hug the newborn, and she accepted the embrace. Bree was dry-sobbing and holding on to me tightly.</p><p>It was after the newborn calmed down and relaxed into my embrace that I began purring, content with my daughter safe in my arms. Then it happened. I really should have seen it coming, but at the same time it left me confused.</p><p>"Shit!" I said as Bree fell onto her back, with my bitemark in her neck. "I'm sorry Bree! It was instinct! But you'll be okay, you'll be like us!" And without another word she went unconscious.</p><p>I was panicking. Now I had two family members that were changing and vulnerable. And I didn't understand why I had bitten into Bree. All the others before had been my mates, but Bree wasn't a mate. I would have felt it if she were. All I felt was this developing mother-daughter bond. Would Bree be like the others, where our minds joined?</p><p>Jane and Kachiri, sensing my distress, were already on their way back. They had gotten the phones working including a new one for Bree and had exchanged our dollars for Chilean pesos. At an outdoors store they acquired a tent for us, to keep out the rain.</p><p>When they arrived, Kachiri sat next to me and held me, while Jane set up the tent.</p><p><em>We will protect her too</em>, Kachiri thought,<em> as our daughter. You are not alone Supeya, and we will become better together.</em> Her sentiments summarized all my aspirations and hopes, goals which seemed so far away with all the obstacles we faced.</p><p>"Fuck this!" Jane shouted in frustration at her inability to construct the tent. She tried glaring at it, as if unleashing her pain upon the inanimate object would make it do what she wanted.</p><p>I laughed out loud as I stood up to help her, and this caused a second wave of frustration to pass through Jane, one that echoed into me. Moreso than the situation itself, she was frustrated at her failing to provide for me, her mate, and the coven.</p><p>I frowned at this, sad to hear her thinking so.</p><p>My thoughts just made Jane panic more, and a thousand years of pent-up emotion and self-loathing poured forth as tears on her cheeks. Our sadness and desperation bounced through and off each other like an echoing chamber, steadily rising in intensity. Pushing through the despair, I still felt to move to Jane and pull her into an embrace.</p><p><em>I'm a thousand years old, and I can't even put up a fucking tent for you,</em> Jane thought.</p><p><em>I understand,</em> I thought back, <em>None of us have put up this kind of tent before. Let's face this together, yes? One obstacle at a time.</em> I was trying to bolster my own confidence and self-assurance, and trying to show and share it with Jane.</p><p>It was working; our despair and frustration soon faded into exhaustion and can-do spirit. We figured out the jigsaw puzzle of a tent, and gathered mosses to put under the tarp floor. We brought Victoria and Bree in to lay down on the tarp.</p><p>Once we were all inside we zipped up the tent flap to keep the rain out. We turned on a portable electric lamp Jane and Kachiri had also bought, even though we didn't need it. And so it was that my family and I were huddling together in our little tent.</p><p>We texted Tanya, saying that we had arrived at our destination, and we asked what their own ETA was.</p><p>Outside, the rain and wind were intensifying, with darker clouds blocking out the sunlight. Kachiri at one point had to go out to put more stakes and tie-downs to prevent the tent from blowing back into our faces.</p><p>Despite the fact that the debacle in Forks had been dealt with, despite Senna and Zafrina finding their mates, despite Victoria's and Bree's ongoing transformations into members of our family, and despite the imminent arrival of the Denalis, I couldn't help but feeling this was our low-water mark. We were still on the run from the Volturi, my mate and daughter were still vulnerable, and we had no home to live in.</p><p><em>It will get better,</em> they both thought to me. They were on either side of me, literally holding me together, tenderly wiping away tears I didn't realize were crying down my cheeks. The <em>others will arrive, we will build a big home, Victoria and Bree will awaken, and we will all love you as our mate and in Bree's case, mother.</em></p><p>I was quite ashamed at myself. I was the coven-leader, and yet here I was the one having to be comforted. My mates growled at the self-depreciative thought, which made me feel both worse and better. They ceased to enunciate their thoughts and instead through our link bared forth the raw feelings of their confidence, trust, respect, and, I felt most strongly, love, in me. In <em>me.</em></p><p>I sighed, pulling out from my withdrawn state to wrap my arms around their waists. I knew that this made them smile, and they leaned further into me, resting their heads on my shoulders. They started purring blissfully. Their feelings rushed into me, spreading like a thawing fire from head to toe, and I started purring too.</p><p>It was then, while in the back of my mind I registered water moving underneath the tarp, that my phone pinged with Tanya's reply: <em>one week, and please send photos for your new IDs</em></p><p><em>alright, and we will once the lighting improves, probably tomorrow, although my new mate and our new daughter are unavailable, </em>we sent back.</p><p>"What are we going to do for this one week?" Jane wondered out loud.</p><p>"Protect Victoria and Bree," I first answered with what first popped into my mind before going on, "Find the best feeding grounds for both diets, scout around and at the land office for an ideal home location, determine how we will interact with the locals... think about our longer-term plans."</p><p>Not-so-innocent thoughts of mating innocently flashed through Kachiri's mind, and that mix of love and lust blazed a path of mixed feelings through my insides.</p><p>I spoke out about them, knowing my mates would still feel them even if I ignored them: "I don't know. I know, or... <em>feel</em> that I wouldn't want to mate with either of you when it's just you two. I want to wait for Victoria, and with how much forgiveness she needs to earn, it may be a while. Sorry."</p><p><em>Don't be sorry, love</em>, Jane sent, and Kachiri hummed in agreement. <em>We understand, and we will go at your pace.</em> She smiled before lifted her head up to peck a short kiss on my cheek. Kachiri, not to be left behind, likewise pulled her head up to peck my other cheek. This made a genuine, spontaneous smile break out on my face.</p><p>All this bliss distracted me, such that only now did I feel that my bottom was becoming soaked with water.</p><p>"Shit," we said in synchronous realization. Instantly, I had my sleeping Victoria in my arms, Bree in Jane's, and we were standing outside in the rain again. Kachiri rushed to take out the tent and save it from the oncoming flood.</p><p>
  <em>I've been living in the forest for a thousand years, and I didn't even recognize this as a flash flood area.</em>
</p><p>We quickly moved the tent to higher ground, where the rain wouldn't collect underneath us, and soon we were sheltered again.</p><p><em>It was not a problem, and it's not anyone's fault,</em> I thought back to Kachiri, giving her a full embrace and a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>This made Jane whimper because she wanted one too, so I laughed and turned to give her a hug and cheek-kiss too.</p><p>And it was so that we relaxed and rested through the night, amid lovely quips and cuddly banter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I already have 30k words written of this, so you all are already guaranteed a fair amount of storytelling!<br/>Regarding translation of the Spanish bits—I can't think of a way to cleanly provide the translations without interrupting the flow of the text (though I understand that those who don't comprehend any of the Spanish would also have their experience interrupted, so it's a trade-off). Does AO3 have colored text, such that I could have unobtrusive inline gray text providing translations?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>